Trying to Fix the Future Present
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Smoke billowed out, and a shadow grew in the middle of the room. "What is your wish?" An smoky voice questioned. The one they thought that has lost their claim on life spoke up. "Save Sasuke, and return him to Konoha." A tortured voice was heard. Granted
1. Desperate Times

Nine voices chanting, eighteen hands flashing in a complex pattern, and a red light ripping from a male youth discarded on the floor. Eight eyes stared menacingly into the darkness, one eye still stone colored but gaining life. The dull lighting in the cave washed the blond hair drenched with sweat, taming the spikes that normally were buoyant with life. Bright blue eyes dimming as the chanting grew with triumphant. The last, they had the last, and soon the world would bow at their feet. Their plans were succeeding at last, and all of the sacrifices would be rectified, except the red-haired one whose life was returned to him.

The last stretch of complicated hand gestures were beginning to flash, and deep growls were echoing in the dank chamber. There was a loud sound, like a clap of thunder, and then silence, the chanting moderated into a faint hum. A building of blinding white light, and the humming became over barring followed by an immense flash then nothing. Silence grew, enveloping and entrenching then a loud scream of defiance broke through shattering the atmosphere. Smoke billowed out, and a shadow grew in the middle of the room. "What is your wish?" An smoky voice questioned.

The one they thought that has lost their claim on life spoke up. "Save Sasuke, and return him to Konoha." A tortured voice was heard.

"Granted." The voice agreed, and the nine eyed statue broke apart at the source of power being felt. The smoke cleared and all that was left was the nine who wanted the beings of power, and one stone-colored eye. Each fell to their knees exhausted, anger painted on the visage that was known as leader. The sealing had failed, and the demons were gone, left in its wake was a silver strand of hair.

Wings of pure white light was seen as they alighted in front of a young boy with a vicious taint. Cool eyes stared into burning red before a staff flashed forward knocking the youth out. Their was a feeling of multiple people in one soul, and the being drew back in anger. Resting a pale hand where the taint solidified, the multi soul was pulled apart, and the darker half was cast away. The being turned to the west where the group had departed from, as the exited soul returned to its original body, and a blip of darkness was felt. Ignoring the darkness at the moment, the being instead turned to the dark haired youth and burned the taint away, then it enfolded both boys into its embrace and search the memories of the blond. "Konoha." The being whispered.

The scenery blurred and the being focused harder on one memory in the boy. It was a disastrously small apartment that spoke of no warmth, and no space, its nose twitched up in distaste. A gloved hand waved and the apartment exploded in magic, stretching, and twisting, leaving it with a homey and large feeling. Slowly a satisfied smile grew on a pale face as they collapsed onto a large bed with their double burden. Facing the pair, the white gloved hand waved again, wounds began to vanish and scars began to shrink. They frowned when they noticed certain scars would not disappear, but merely shrugged while setting up a protective dome of magic. Weariness enclosed the being, and the cream eyelids slid closed, as long arms brought the pair of males closer like a mother would and the uniform faded into more normal clothing.

One eye focused for a moment on the blond male and then tightly smiled. "We are now tied together." The being whispered, tucking a blond hair back into place. They frowned absently at the stomach of the blond, the was a lot of deadly power focused there, and estranged seal. A gasp of pain escaped the being, as they felt a searing pain over their heart, and an closed bloom rose grew in as a tattoo. Unable to stay awake, the being tucked the boys closer into their side and fell into a deep sleep, only to wake when the males did.

All right I did not want to start a new story, but my younger brother, along with several friends tagged-team me to start this. He wanted a Naruto cross. So go figure. I will focus back on the other stories. -The Wolf.


	2. Family Coming Home, What Started it All

Dreams are powerful, they show you many things, and as power grows so does the call for it. Cosmos sat high above the blue star known as Earth, her power strong and stagnant that gave her an aura of command. Though it didn't matter, for those she commanded had long since moved on either in longevity or in death. Her right hand rested on Pluto's time staff, she had freed her senshi long ago, and now their powers were diluted into human systems called chakra. For a minute or so she had been surprised on how the world changed after the golden millennium fell, but after awhile she shrugged she now knew how Pluto felt all those years ago.

However, she had inherited Haruka's rule breaker attitude, not to mention her life never quite followed a straight path so with a wave she peered into the orb that rested on Pluto's rod. A growing darkness could be felt as she waited for the image to clear, but there was also a brilliantly shining light as well. Cosmos smiled grimly, so Fate had a new object of destiny in the grand design. There were several smaller lights as well, much like the senshi had been. A sigh escaped her then, every few centuries there was a similar parallel to her life.

An image began to clear even as her senses screamed in warning. Something was going dreadfully wrong on the blue star, however, she had long since learn that time is crucial so she waited for the opening. Even though her heart was ripping itself out of her chest to save the boy……

Yamato turned his once teammate with a careful countenance, unsure on how to address the man. Kakashi was always so careful when it came to attachments and emotions that Yamato wasn't quite sure how Naruto's disappearance would affect the ashy-silver haired male. Surely Naruto was rash and stubborn, he had learned that in the first day of training the youth, but the boy had a heart and will unlike any other. Yamato wondered about the boy, but he hadn't been around him as long as Kakashi. Letting out a quiet sigh, he approached the Copy-ninja with disturbing news.

"Kakashi," Yamato started, and the ninja turned to face him.

"He's gone, they took him." The nearly emotionless tone of Kakashi told Yamato exactly what he needed to know. Kakashi was concerned about the boy and was hiding behind his façade. "Those damn nine got him, even after we took out those two members recently." Kakashi growled his one black eye flashing. He was losing those whom he considered family once again. His team had gotten to close, they wouldn't let him just sign them off as subordinates. Clenching one gloved fist he flicked a glance at the Hokage Mountain before looking back at Yamato. "Let's go." Kakashi stated and transported to the Hokage mission office.

Yamato hung back behind the determine jounin and glanced toward the sky. "Don't let us down kid." He murmured and could almost here Naruto respond with a juvenile comment. Following Kakashi's tracks he arrived just in time to duck out of the way of a thrown desk. The Fifth Hokage was pitching a royal fit, Naruto was one who was close to her, and Yamato knew she die before she see him crumble.

"I don't care what you have to do, just get him back Kakashi." Tsunade's voice was shaky as she ordered one of her best. "Bring him home, as well as yourself." She added as Yamato walked into the room.

"What about the council?" Yamato asked, heeding the glares thrown his way. He had to; he was the only level-headed one at the moment.

"I would like to say screw them too," Tsunade sighed out, "but they want the power of the nine-tails under their control and out of enemy hands." She growled out, Konoha was supposed to be a family come hell or high water. "They give the order though that if he cannot be rescued, he is to be killed," and with that the Godaime collapsed in on herself, tears collecting in her eyes.

"Don't count him out just yet, he is a surprising boy." Yamato reminded, and laid a hand on his comrades' shoulder. "Let's go bring that little deviant home." He added, and watched as Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah, he'll probably be waiting for us with something to show for his troubles." Kakashi muttered lightly and shook his head. Together the pair disappeared into a swirl of leaves, leaving their hokage to gather her self to greet the boy when he returns.

"You better be safe, you little brat." She mumbled affectionately into her arms…

Cosmos felt the pull; they were going to draw a large demon from Saturn's domain. She let out a scream of defiance as she arrived on scene, pushing the demon back, how they dare to defile one of her precious one's domains. Saturn's soul still kept watch there, sentient, but otherwise untouchable, her job making her a mere shadow. Angrily she descended, but her power was warped and instead she was tied to the summoning. She stumbled, she had descended to early, and the spell was still an active summoning. Quickly, she turned her power onto the boy, hoping that he would pull through. She did not want her power to be used for Chaos.

"What is your wish?" Her mouth was moving on the spell's command, simple puppet to the whims of the castors.

"Save Sasuke, return him to Konoha." The boy's voice cracked weakly, straining for purchase against the pain of death he had endured. Cosmos felt her power reign, shattering the boundaries, and removing the shackles of the binding on her. The spell shattered, but she was still force to do the will of that one wish. Her power wrapped around the blond haired boy and searched out the domains of his wish.

"Granted," She uttered, her power flared out, removing a part of the seal on the ground and breaking contact with the summoning. Cosmos heard the silence shatter into fragments, as her body removed itself to the confines of the wish. She gathered the bright boy up, gentle as a baby's touch and vanished. Leaving the cave into which she had been summoned in ruins, and quite hopefully injuring some of those who worship the dark.

Cosmos had to recoil as she landed in front of a darkly tainted boy. Someone had been dabbling in Chaos's dark magic and was twisting it into an even worse desire. She had to remove the taint; there would be no way they could considerably reside near each other and survive. Her power would reach out to smite the boy were he stood, and he would be driven to fight her even though he stood not a chance. Gathering the simple, whimsical power of the moon and light she reached forward and ripped the double soul apart. Hastily she flung the dark soul away, observing as it attempted to enter one of the three others, but her power would not allow it.

She felt it cry immortality, but she had to ignore it, the dark haired boy in front of her was descending into madness built on darkness. Soon he would be as dark as the soul she cast away to save him. Letting a gentle hand brush his brow, as her other hand crowned him with her staff, she yanked the taint away. Cosmos saw a brief flash of his life and she sorrowed for him, but his decisions were his own. She shook her head in respite; vengeance would get him no where. Cosmos felt more then heard the blond hair boy whisper Sasuke, as he rested in one of her wings, and she turned her attention to the dark haired boy.

His name was obviously Sasuke, for he is where her power had taken her in confine with the blond haired boy's wish. She looked down at the pair with a sisterly smile, before rifling the blonds' memories once more for her new destination. "Konoha," She whispered, and with a flash, they were gone……

Kakashi blinked at the outpour of chakra, they were close to succeeding, but he would be damned before he allowed them to take one family member away from him. He could feel the nine-tails chakra struggling for domination and freedom, but then it recoiled as if blasted by resistance. Both he and Yamato stumbled as a powerful wave of pure chakra exploded outward. They had never felt such a thing, and it definitely was not the nine-tails or the beast the nine had tried to summon. For it was to pure, to light, and to powerful to be controlled passed the initial summoning.

Kakashi's ears perked as he heard a welcome voice still crying out to save Sasuke. He resisted the urge to chuckle, that Naruto, always putting others before him. His training did not allow him to miss the next words. "Granted," The voice chimed, power roaring from it in waves. Kakashi smiled, his family was coming back together, Naruto and Sasuke were going to come back home! He shared a grin with Yamato and they rushed off, they did not wish to encounter the nine by themselves especially when they had some place better to be…

Home, his family was coming home!

This goes out to a very special person, you have my hopes and prayers. Hey, this one's for you, for a special girl who should have everything they desire.


	3. Fire, Ice, Blossom, and Heart

It was unclear who woke first, as Cosmos was deemed to waken as soon as one of the boys stirred. However, it seemed that the trio woke at exactly the same time having vastly different reactions. Cosmos merely blinked at the pair and withdrew her arms while giving a quick scan of the boys, they looked healthy, but just in case she let her power search them for any irregularities. Suffice it to say she got a small backlash from both boys, the blond from the stomach area, and the dark haired boy eyes sent shocks. Yet, they almost completely ignored her in favor of each other, for a second Cosmos wasn't exactly sure how she should feel about that. She knew they were trained warriors though, and did have some sort of attention on her, shrugging she yawned and drowsily walked through the dome of protective magic.

Absently she began to cook breakfast, true her magic could do it, but she felt like emulating one of the lessons that human Luna taught her long ago. Smiling at old memories she felt a snap of her power activating and she was shifted back to the bedroom she had just left. Cosmos was granted to a rather amusing, and rather interesting sight. The blond boy was flat on his haunches staring at the pinned dark-haired boy on the wall, bound by magical shackles. On both boys she observed that they had newly developing bruises on opposite cheeks, she huffed and crossed her arms in exasperation. "Seriously, is that the only thing boys know how to do, I mean I just healed you." She snapped while waving the dome down and snatching them both by the ear. "Now come have some breakfast." Cosmos added while dragging them both out.

"Ouch, let go!" The blond yelped while wiggling trying to free himself from her grip. "You are currently tugging the future Hokage here!" He added while trying to twist out of her grip only managing to twist his ear more. Though the dark haired boy was having just as much success, as the blond haired boy in escaping the fierce grip on his ear that Cosmos had in fact it merely tightened.

"You will release me." The raven hissed weak chakra coating his hands as he reached up to release his ear from her grip. Cosmos merely tightened her grip, and tugged a bit, causing the raven to hiss in distress. "I'll kill you." He promised, the red eyes flickering with life, three black tomoes spinning to life.

"Yeah, yeah, now eat, and no fighting." Cosmos muttered as she placed them down in adjacent chairs. Thinking quickly she stroked each boy's wrists, to seal their magic at the moment. The red eyes on the raven vanished, and he had a bit of a sulk going on, the blonds' output shunt off and he whined lightly. "Eat." She ordered and dug into her own plate, how long since she had tasted pure Japanese cuisine? Cosmos let out a subtle sound of satisfaction before turning to the wary boys; rolling her eyes she shook her head.

"It's not poison." She stated. "I wouldn't go through all the trouble of saving the both of you from the darkness and healing you to poison you now." Cosmos pointed out, and watched as the blond prodded the meal, he pouted as his search turned up fruitless. The raven also mimics the actions, though he was more reserved about it. "What now?" She inquired

"It's not ramen." The blond sulked.

"There are no tomatoes." Cosmos heard from the quieter one, the raven, as he pushed one item aside with his chopsticks. Cosmos rolled her eyes at the two, and a bit of a glare settled onto her face, Makoto's and Rei's characteristics showing through.

"I did not just make you guys breakfast so you could complain about it, you need your strength now eat." Cosmos stated and then her face pulled into an eerie grin. "Unless of course you want me to force feed you." She chimed, and the males picked up their chopsticks with affronted glares. They slowly munched on their food, semi satisfied expressions growing on their faces.

"That was good, but not as good as ramen." The blond said as he finished his plate. Cosmos glared lightly at the boy as she picked up the dishes to place them in the sink.

"Tsk," She offered as she began to fill the sink with water and soap. "Don't be foolish, ice cream is so much better than both tomatoes and ramen." Cosmos teased lightly, the blond immediately rose to the challenge, and the raven twitched restraining himself. She frowned to the window, that one needed to lighten up a little, a smile would look positively dashing on his face. Cosmos immediately beat down Minako's loving characteristics and turned absently to the blond's ranting that was now arguing with the raven. A thought smacked into her brain, and she quietly giggled, sometimes she had a hard time believing she was the ultimate warrior.

"What are your names?" Cosmos inquired, though she did know the raven's, at least his first name. The blond turned with a large smile, stopping his argument with the raven. She absently noted the raven tensed, his training making him overly paranoid.

"You're in the presence of the future hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." Cosmos grinned winningly at the blond, the term hokage unfamiliar to her, but obviously of great importance to the boy. She then turned searing eyes onto the raven that crossed his arms and glared.

"You are?" She inquired cheerfully.

"Why do you need to know?" He growled out, his shoulders tensing in preparation of an attack.

"Well, I refuse to keep calling you dark-haired boy, or you." She informed him. "Unless of course you would like a nickname," Cosmos said with a certain promise.

"Ah, come on Sasuke, what is the problem with her knowing your name?" Naruto chimed in and Sasuke groaned.

"She could be an enemy, and I am a missing ninja." He growled as Cosmos patted Naruto on the head.

"A name holds great power, you would be surprise what someone could do with a name." She informed him, looking wise beyond her perceived years. However, Sasuke sensed an underlining jibed to his pride and he sneered lightly.

"My name is Uchiha, Sasuke." He told her, and Cosmos chuckled a little tossing her long silver hair back over her shoulders.

"Fan?" She chuckled out, before giving him a peaceful smile at his affronted glare.

"So?" Sasuke bit out tightly between his teeth.

"Ah, Tsukino Usagi desu." She responded, one hand fiddling with the silver locks, she noted they no longer turned gold when she retransformed. Probably because she hasn't de-transformed for a few centuries at most, locking that fact away she noted the Uchiha's suspicious glare.

"Desu?" He questioned. "That form hasn't been used for quite some time." Sasuke stated one hand slipping into his weapons pouch.

"Really, hmm, my family was very traditional." She answered with a shrug.

"Where are we?" Naruto inquired tired of the tense atmosphere that Sasuke tended to exclude.

"Well, we are where you wished us to be." Usagi answered with a shrug. "Some place called Konoha; I pulled this place from your memories." She added.

"Konoha, but how did we get here, the last I remember was being tortured by the Akatsuki bastards!" Naruto growled out, a flash of red licking at his skin. Sasuke flashed a look of concern at his once brother like rival, before gazing back at Usagi who shrugged.

"Well, long story short, I'm an outer power, I felt something wrong and interfered with the sealing and summoning." She began. "However, I interfered too early and the summon wards attached to me, making me act out the first person's wish before I snapped the wards." Usagi stated. "You spoke up first, and as such it was your wish and will I was tied to." She cut a lot out, but she did not feel they were quite ready for the full story.

"Please don't tell me." Sasuke murmured, though there was a small smile.

"That's right, he wished for your return, so here we are." Usagi responded. She gave a gentle smile to the boys and they were hard pressed to not smile or smirk back.

"Eh, how do we know this isn't some elaborate genjutsu?" Naruto questioned, his face scrunching up.

"Hmm." She murmured tapping her finger to her chin. The word genjutsu stumped her for a moment, before she smiled. Elegantly she strolled over to the front door and pulled it open, revealing Konoha's glory. Both gasped as they turned to the young girl with something akin to wonder, before Sasuke recoiled laying a hand on where his strange scar or tattoo had been. His action drew both of their attention to it, and Usagi smiled while Naruto shouted in joy.

"Sasuke, your cursed seal is gone." Naruto pointed out, as Sasuke angled his head trying to catch a glimpse of his shoulder.

"As is the double voice in the back of your head I imagine." Usagi added.

"How?" Sasuke inquired with a small sense of freedom.

"Your taint could not possibly survive while in my presence, it so dark that it would have forced you to fight me, I'm light personified." She answered. "So, I got rid of it, and ripped out the other soul that was piggy-backing yours." Usagi added.

"How is that possible?" The boys asked.

"Magic." She answered simply.

"Right…" Sasuke growled out.

"Okay, let see, you can spit fire balls, make strange things leap around your body, and you call magic impossible." Usagi muttered.

"How do you know that, and I do that with chakra." Sasuke hissed out.

"Gees, are you always this paranoid?" Usagi questioned in exasperation. "Look I brushed your memories when I removed the taint from you, it was tied into your psyche." She answered, and saw that Sasuke was going to open his mouth once more. Usagi felt her older soul shift into control, the warrior's power wrapping around her. "_**Listen here child, there are many things in the world you may not understand, but you will not scoff at things that do not fit in your description of normality."**_ She informed him, and a light grew behind her, a source less wind swirling around her. _**"Do not try my patience, it is not infinite, and neither is your wisdom and knowledge, you know less then you think you do."**_ Cosmos warned and then turned away, the power dying away.

"Now, I do believe there are a few things that need to be rectified." Usagi started, but was caught off guard by a jubilant cry.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Usagi turned just in time to see a pink blur attach itself to the two boys. She blinked humorously, as the blur revealed itself to be a girl, she chuckled slightly at the exasperated look on the raven.

"Sakura." They both chimed, and she saw the boys winced slightly.

"Umm, mind releasing my guests? Usagi inquired as the boys began to change color. Her voice shocked the girl, Sakura, and she dropped the boys whirling to her.

"This is Naruto's apartment," Sakura yelled at her, "and who are you?" She asked as she stood protectively in front of the boys.

"If you noticed, it has remarkably changed, so much so, that the owner didn't even notice, and I'm adopting these two." She stated. "I believe you can call me Usagi." Usagi added with a smile.

"You can't, you're too young." Sakura informed her.

"Well, I'm over eighteen, and I would just need their permission right?" Usagi inquired, and then turned to the boys. "Well how about it?" She turned warm eyes to them, she knew they both needed a family, an older sister if nothing else, and they both yearned for it.

"You really mean it?" Naruto questioned, he tensed in shock and wariness.

"Yes." Usagi said clearly opening her arms to the boy. Naruto eyes began to swim, but he launch himself at Usagi burying into her embrace.

"Nee-chan." Naruto mumbled into her shoulder, and Usagi lifted her eyes to the stand offish Uchiha. He seemed to have an internal struggle, as if he was worried he would be betraying his ideals. Usagi hugged Naruto tightly, and ran a soothing hand through his blond locks, her eyes still locked with the confused onyx of the other.

"I'm not trying to replace or destroy someone's image, I'm just offering you a chance at having a true family." She said, and she saw Sakura gasped as a single tear escape Sasuke.

"I had a true family." He said softly, one hand clenching, he was getting ready to flee. Usagi whispered something into Naruto's ear and he nodded releasing her from his embrace. She was quick, quicker than he could follow, and before he knew it he was wrapped into a warm embrace, followed by a second pair of arms. He was being hugged by the strange female, and the one he once saw as a brother before he went to Orochimaru. "I'm not worthy of having one.." Sasuke murmured.

"Shouldn't we be the ones to decide that?" Usagi asked softly.

"I can't not until I avenge my real family." Sasuke stated coldly.

"I would think your family would want your happiness along with their justice." Usagi answered and Sasuke fell to his knees taking the others with him.

"I don't know." He whispered harshly. That was his true desire, to have a family, to have his family back, but there were people willing to become his family.

"How about we give it a try, if not I'll grant you one wish in a month, anything." Usagi offered, and for once Sasuke allowed himself to believe, he's never had an older sister

"Yes." He agreed. Sakura felt like she was intruding, but Usagi glanced up gesturing for her to come over. Whether she knew it or not, Sakura was part of Naruto's and Sasuke's family even if they never mention it. "Onee-sama." Sasuke murmured. The emotional stress tiring him out, and all three ninja's fell asleep in Cosmos's embrace. She glanced down smiling fondly, they reminded her so much of her children and nephews that have long since passed on. She waved a simple hand, and the door close of it's own accord. They needed her, and for once, she happily danced to the tune Destiny played.


	4. Bonding and Playing Politics

Kakashi slid to a stop before the chunin guards; impatience glinting in his onyx eye, Yamato also had an air of anxiety. For once Kakashi had a problem with the slow and secure check they had to go through each time. From the three chunins testing his passport, to the Hyuuga guard scanning his chakra pathways to make sure it was him. There use to be an Uchiha as well, who would test for miniscule changes of chakra that wasn't there before they left. Then it would be the medic ninja who would take over poking and prodding, and normally he had no problem with due process, but today it was just taking to long. Finally the guards waved the pair through, only for Kakashi to remember that they still had to report to the recorder ninja and the Hokage.

Usagi glanced down at the trio she had laid to bed with a bit of help from her magic, and noticed frowns were beginning to grow. Gently, she brushed each brow, stealing away their nightmares and scattering them to the four winds, their faces relaxing in turn. Subconsciously she began to hum an old lullaby that her lunarian mother once sung to her. The words long had escaped her, but the tune remained lulling the real world away. Memories of laughter, fantastical creatures, and love twirled into the tune, leaving the dreams of the sleeping ones with a more innocent time. Usagi sighed when it ended, brushing away the tear that slid down her cheek and turned her eyes to the brightening sky, and she would have to wake them up soon. Her pondering was interrupted by a tan hand slipping into hers.

"Nee-chan?" The blond boy sleepily called, turning sky blue eyes to hers.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked quietly, rubbing a soothing thumb over the back of his knuckles.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still here." He murmured, and Usagi glided him into her lap brushing a hand through his blond fringe.

"Yes, I'm still here." She answered, pulling one knot out of the bed head.

"Forever?" His sleepy voice questioned, and Usagi smiled sadly down at him. Life had been cruel to her new younger brothers, and she wanted to reassure him.

"Forever is a long time _hikage_." Usagi whispered, watching as he tilted his head to his left side.

"Sunshine?" He prodded, his face scrunching up in protest.

"Yes, you are a ball of sunshine." She answered, and Naruto finally settled back into sleep. Usagi was aware of the raven being half awake during that small interlude. "Come _tsukikage_, I know you are troubled." Usagi called and Sasuke twitched before sliding against her other side.

"Moonlight?" He asked.

"Best I could come up with at the moment." She responded, flittering one hand through his dark locks. "What's wrong?" Usagi asked softly, one hand still locked with one of Naruto's.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked leaning against her side.

"Why not?" She asked in return.

"Is is because I'm an Uchiha, and he has the fox?" Sasuke asked in suspicion.

"He has a fox?" Usagi asked, glancing around for the creature in question before looking at Naruto's stomach. Pointing to Naruto's stomach, she turned her attention back to Sasuke. "Is that strange power what you meant?" She asked.

"Yes." He responded, flinching as he knew he just told Naruto's secret, he thought all the adults knew.

"No, your last name, and his power have nothing to do with my decision." Usagi answered honestly. "You know for one so quiet, you sure ask a lot of questions." She chuckled out, prodding out a blush from the raven. "May I ask a question?" Usagi intoned.

"Perhaps." Sasuke returned tensing up lightly.

"What do you think of Sakura?" Usagi asked. "She seems to care a lot about the both of you." She added. Sasuke flinched, looking down at the sleeping pink haired girl, and then looking into the searching orbs of the other.

"I don't know." He finally answered, resting his head against her shoulder.

"Okay." With that Usagi merely began to hum again.

"That's it?" Sasuke murmured in surprise.

"Yeah, pretty much." Usagi responded, falling into her song. "We're going to have to get your formal adoption papers soon." She threw out, and Sasuke smirked.

"I bet you can't wake the dobe." He challenged, and Usagi chuckled.

"You're on, oh and you have to wake the girl." She flicked back, watching as he turned a bit white. He steeled himself and Usagi leaned her head down to Naruto's ear whispering something and immediately he sprung up. Usagi chuckled at the affronted glare from the Uchiha as he dealt with waking up Sakura, who hugged him as her eyes opened. Both Usagi and Naruto laughed as Sasuke turned a pretty blue.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke needs to breathe." Naruto scolded, ducking out of the way of a punch, unfortunately it head toward Usagi instead. She merely caught it and laid it down amazing the trio who blinked in shock.

"Come on, you need to show me where to get you guys adopted, then we will go out to lunch at a nice restaurant." She intoned while picking out money from the air. The boys just shrugged while Sakura glanced around looking for an explanation.

"We need to go see Tsunade-sama." Sakura explained, wincing as she gazed at Sasuke.

"Oh, yeah, you're a missing ninja." Naruto chimed, glancing worriedly at Sasuke.

"Don't worry; things will turn out just fine." Usagi promised and together they made the way to the door. Before they exited, Usagi stopped and waved her hand over Naruto and Sasuke, hooded capes settling on both boys. She said nothing and merely gestured for Sakura to lead the way. Both boys were slightly skittish as they walked down the streets of Konoha, their eyes flashing from underneath the hoods of their cloaks. Usagi rested a gentle hand on each of their shoulders, offering a quiet strength to continue. Sakura led into a tall tower and up the ever increasing steps to where the main council room was, and it was a good thing too. As the boys were the topic of discussion that was reaching terrible levels of volume, Usagi growled slightly, ah politics.

"Either we put him down, or remove him from the ranks of ninja; he's at a level of gross incompetence." An old female voice yelled.

"He made the last Uchiha leave." An old male was heard. "He cannot control that power!" He added, and there was a heavy slam as the doors flew open at Cosmos's beckoning. The council, the Hokage, a strange white-haired male, and a brunette male turned in unison.

"I believe there's quite enough of that." Usagi channeled her royal persona once more, and a gleaming crown settled on her head.

"Who are you, and how dare you interfere in council matters." The old council man spoke.

"Silence!" Cried Cosmos as her power sweltered through the room bringing attention to her. "There is no need for this meeting for the boy has brought back the last Uchiha." She said flinging a wind of magic to reveal their faces.

"The last Uchiha." The council tittered, and the Hokage stood up in a fury.

"He's a traitor; he left under his own power." She snapped. "Sasuke Uchiha must be punished!" The Hokage added, her mantle flying out protectively.

"That's not entirely true." Usagi spoke up. "The seal that rested on his neck dealt with dark essences, one that easily warps dark desires into a controlling brand." She responded, showing them Sasuke's bare shoulder. "Also, he has not tried to run once." Usagi added, laying a hand on the raven's shoulder.

"I am sorry for my actions." Sasuke whispered as he kneeled before the council.

"If he is to be judged, he shall be judged by the ones he injured most." Cosmos declared, and the council seconded the notion. Cosmos pushed forward Naruto and Sakura with a proud smile she knew they forgave the misguided raven. "I present Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura." She stated, and turned to them with a serious expression. "How do you judge the one who wronged you?" She asked, while resting a soothing hand on Sasuke's shoulder as he recoiled from his own memories.

"Heh, he's an idiot, but you got to forgive the bastard." Naruto muttered giving a rouge grin and wrapping an arm around Sasuke to pull him up. He ignored Sasuke's surprised expression, and he clapped him on the back. "Besides, he is the closest thing I have to a brother anyway." Naruto added, and then Sakura bowed before the group.

"Sasuke's just being himself; he made a mistake, and has come home." Sakura stated while standing to his other side. Cosmos smiled at them and then turned to the Hokage who sighed.

Tsunade knew she could push for a harsh punishment, but she also knew that would break the brat, and her apprentice. "Fine, since he has made no real transgressions against the village, he is put on house arrest and probation." Tsunade declared sinking into her chair.

"We, the council agree with the ruling." The trio stated, and Cosmos noted Tsunade's muttering. "However, that does not solve Uzumaki's gross incompetence on his last few missions that had been failures." They decreed. Cosmos laid her other hand on the boy's shoulder with a coy smirk.

"Are you completely sure you want to go that route?" She asked dangerously sweet. The council looked to her in self-centered pride and nodded.

"Then I suppose you all should step down from your positions for gross incompetence." She declared, and they roared at her while the Hokage perked up along with the white haired man and the brunette male.

"How dare you say such a thing where is your proof?" The yelled out.

"Before making my trip here with these three, I happened to visit your library and hall of records." She began. "Tell me as a ruling body; shouldn't you accept every warning as a possible attack on your village?" Cosmos inquired.

"Of course, the village comes first and foremost." The old male stated.

"Then why is it, when the jounin woman known as Anko, suggested you order up more security measures during the chunin exam of the August of three years pass that you declined?" She inquired viciously.

"It is because of Orochimaru's presence, we wanted to catch him in the attack." The old woman answered, and Cosmos saw a smirk growing on the strange white-haired male.

"Yet, when that crucial moment came, you horribly failed." Cosmos stated.

"That was not our fault." The last dark hair male with bandages across his face stated.

"No?" She chimed. "In the records of the attack, you all were no where to be found and you left the hokage with a single guard." Cosmos pointed out. "Are you to tell me that out of all of your ninja forces and intelligence, you could not possibly break a seal being held by four defenseless jounin?" She inquired. "For in order to hold a seal of that power they would have to be completely focused on the seal leaving those wide open for a counterattack." She added.

The group waited for the council's rebuke, while Cosmos drew a breath. She did not miss the poisonous gazes cast toward the blond haired boy. "What about the fact that this child was force to face a battle that should have been beyond his caliber and yet he won with no help from any higher rank ninja?" She enquired.

"We could go back further to many missions that have been ranked wrong, when it's your messengers that check the information to be correct." Cosmos stated. "Yet, we could go beyond the Sand-Sound Invasion, to when the Uchiha was basically lured away." She began.

"His defection was unavoidable." The dark haired male stated.

"Perhaps, I'll give you that." Cosmos returned. "However, you resources were squandered that you had to send several clan heirs, prodigies, and _GENINS _might I add after him and his abductors." She spit out. "Yet, the abductors were far beyond their rank, as they were the ones who held up the seals, that they were force to fight beyond their own limits." Cosmos roared. "After all that, they did not get any recognition for their abilities, and instead you tried to shift blame on one of these children." She growled.

"Now, you tell me, is that not gross incompetence?" Cosmos hissed venomously. The council was silence, as were the others in the room, all was waiting for the next word.

"We concede, Uzumaki is cleared of this charge and this meeting is dismissed." The council declared as one, the trio rose and left from the room. Immediately after the door closed, the brunette male ran over and hugged Naruto with a smile.

"Iruka-sensei, you're embarrassing me." Naruto mumbled, but there were happy tears in his eyes.

"Scrape by another one brat; you got the devil's own luck." The white-haired male stated, ruffling the blond's hair playfully.

"Shut up ero-sennin." Naruto's muffled voice was heard.

"Brat!" 'Ero-sennin,' returned, but you could hear the relief. Finally Iruka released Naruto, nodded to his other graduates and turned to the silver haired woman who had just given the council a through thrashing. Iruka was cut off from speaking when Naruto squawked in surprise as he was lifted into a bone crushing hug.

"Baa-chan, let go." Naruto whined, wriggling in her grip.

"Stupid, lucky brat." The Hokage whispered into his hair as she put him down.

"So, lovely, who are you?" 'Ero-sennin,' questioned with a bright grin, and was rebuffed by two warning growls. All three were shocked as they saw both Sasuke and Naruto standing in front of the silver haired woman their postures protective.

"You leave Nee-chan alone you pervert." Naruto declared, and Sakura just giggled at their surprised expressions. She wasn't surprise on how protective her two boys were of their family.

"Do not come near Onee-sama you hentai fool." Sasuke growled out a kunai pointing warningly at the older man's lower anatomy. Cosmos just chuckled allowing her power and crown to disappear.

"Forgive them, I'm Tsukino Usagi," She muttered playfully while bowing, "and I'm here to adopt Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto as my legal brothers." Usagi finished with a wide smile. Her audience blinked, fished for a response, and then fainted. She merely sighed as her entourage laughed each one choosing to poke one of the fainted ones. They recovered fairly quickly and the trio glared warningly at the woman.

"Are you sure?" Iruka growled out, he did not want his graduates to be hurt again.

"Yes, I am sure, these two are owed a life." She responded just as serious, and Iruka smiled in relief at her. Tsunade turned to the blond she was close too and saw his yearning expression along with the hopeful one on the Uchiha.

"Do they wish it?" The Hokage questioned.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, formally request the adoption." Sasuke stated, his eyes cool and serious.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, formally request the adoption." Naruto followed suit, his laughing eyes burning with his willful determination. For once Tsunade, Godaime Hokage was willing and looking forward to doing a bit of paperwork.

"Come to my office, all of you." She instructed and all followed after her. Reclining in her large chair behind her overly long desk she pulled out a few sheets of a paper, a kunai, and a tape recorder. She handed over the papers to Usagi who read over them, signed them with a flourish, pricked her finger and laid a bloody fingerprint under her signature. Usagi then handed them over to Sasuke who followed the same process, and then Naruto as well. Tsunade then flicked through the papers, repeated the process as the others and then turned on the recorder nodding to Usagi.

"I, Tsukino Usagi, being of sound mind, hereby swear to treat Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto as well as dictated under the conditions of the fore mention signed contract, as the resident signer of adoption." She stated clearly, and Sasuke stepped forward.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, allow the adoption to proceed." He stated clearly as well, Naruto stepped forward then.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, allow the adoption to proceed." Naruto spoke cleanly, all sense of foolishness absent.

"I, Haruno Sakura, witnessed the signing of adoption papers and adoption of said Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura spoke smiling at her boys.

"I, Umino Iruka, witnessed the signing and the adoption of Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka recited happy for his students.

"I, Gama no Sannin, Jiraiya, witnessed the signing and the adoption of Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." 'Ero-sennin,' spoke while revealing his identity to Usagi.

"I, Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, of sound mind hereby declare the adoption official and final under the terms of the fore mention contract." With that said, Tsunade flipped off the recorder, and filed the tape along with the papers into one of her desk drawers. As soon as that was done, everyone let out a loud whoop of joy eradicating the solemn atmosphere.

"Would you like to accompany us to lunch?" Usagi managed to ask around the trio's celebration. She got three positive agreements before a bit of light and smoke exploded in front of her. She blinked as a silver-haired male with an orange book appeared in the distraction and look around.

"So, what did I miss?" He inquired.


	5. Just Playing Around

"Idiot sensei." Sasuke muttered staring at the grinning man. Usagi tilted her head as she looked over his hair color; well she guessed hers wasn't too odd then. Her thought pattern was halted as a black mask popped up in front of her face, she reeled back slightly.

"Hello." The man chirped, as was brought down by a fist on his head. "Ouch." He mumbled to the floor and Usagi looked up at the Hokage.

"We are going out to eat; I believe that you have a report to fill out." Tsunade informed him, and then glanced around. "Where is your partner?" She inquired. Another swirl of smoke and leaves had Usagi sweat dropping, seems fairly easy to see the hokage.

"Right here Hokage-sama." A dark haired male stated, bowing at the waist. Usagi sighed knowing there were questions with the two new adult males who also seemed to have an attachment to her brothers.

"Would you like to join us as well?" Usagi inquired, aware as Naruto turned fast to her.

"No way we already have one pervert coming Nee-chan." Naruto stated, and Sasuke nodded as well.

"Now that's not a nice way to treat your sensei." The silver-haired male pouted at them while wagging a finger.

"Oh, but it is ultimately true Kakashi-sensei." Sakura chimed in, causing Kakashi to drop his head.

"My team hates me." He murmured lowly and everyone laughed.

"It's all right hikage, and tsukikage, I would love to know the people that taught you." Usagi stated. "Now come on, I saw a fairly nice restaurant a few streets back." She ordered, ushering the younger ones out and flipping their cloak hoods back up. They looked at her confused and she winked playfully. "A bit of mystery ne?" She intoned and the boys nodded while Sakura chuckled. "So, what are your names?" Usagi asked while exiting the tall building.

"Yamato." The dark haired man spoke up.

"Dozo yoroshiku." Usagi stated with a smile and tilted her head to the taller man.

"Hatake Kakashi." The silver-grey haired man stated, and waited.

"Nice to meet you as well." Usagi returned and then face forward missing his look of shock. It's had been a while since no one tied him to his father or jumped at his nickname. "Ah here we are." She murmured and heard them all gasp.

"This is the most expensive restaurant in the Hi no Kuni." The Hokage uttered while Naruto recoiled trying to hide behind Usagi. She glanced down and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry." She whispered and Naruto nodded. A maitre de came out to sit them and then scowled at Naruto he went to say something when he got a good look at the group. He closed his mouth and led them to table though he threw a particularly nasty look at Naruto. Usagi gestured that she would be right back and followed after the man with a tight look on her face.

"Excuse me." Usagi called and the man turned with a smile on his face. The group watched as she hissed something at him and the man whitened while nodding briskly. He walked into the kitchen quickly and then walked back out carrying a large bowl of ramen and several tomatoes. Bowing he place the bowl before Naruto and gave a small grin.

"Forgive me for my rude behavior." He said tightly, a small bead of sweat coursing down his cheek. Naruto gave a soft grin, surprising the man as Usagi returned to the table.

"It's all right." Naruto chimed as Sasuke snacked on his tomatoes.

"No it is not all right." Usagi chimed, and turned with a sweet smile. "For your behavior, his whole meal will be free." She stated and then picked up her menu.

"Yes madam." The maitre de stated and bowed. He walked away to send the servers out to take their order, they quickly ordered and the table turned to chatter afterwards.

"Wow, what did you say?" Naruto inquired as he finished slurping up his noodles. Usagi chuckled reaching over to dab the left over broth off his cheeks.

"Quite a messy eater you are little brother." She murmured dodging passed his question. Naruto squirmed from her hold and wiped his cheek with his sleeve, Usagi only shook her head at him. She flicked a glance over to see Sasuke dabbing his mouth daintily with his napkin however he did keep missing a certain spot. "Turn to me." She ordered while grabbing Sasuke's chin, deftly she removed the juice that had managed to crown his nose. Sasuke merely glared for embarrassing him while the rest of the table giggled. "It's kind of like my job now to embarrass you." She informed the pair watching as their faces dropped.

"So, how old are you?" Jiraiya inquired leaning forward with a smile. Usagi saw Tsunade raise a hand to punish the older pervert but she merely held up a hand.

"Young enough." She answered with a whimsical smile. Jiraiya frowned at the answer, and she thought she saw Kakashi twitched, she laughed. "I'm twenty-seven." Usagi stated, and did see a twitch from both Kakashi and Iruka. Truly, she stopped aging at the age of twenty-two, but she became Cosmos at twenty-seven so she stuck with that number. "What?" She inquired, looking toward the pair that twitched.

"Nothing, you just look so young." Iruka answered and Usagi gave him a sweet smile.

"Why thank you." She said and turned as their orders came out. "Itadakimasu." Usagi said while snapping her chopsticks, the others followed her lead. Softening her palate with the miso she turned her attention to the brunette sitting next to Naruto. "So, Iruka was it?" She called and the brunette nodded to her. "How was my brothers in class?" Usagi inquired, wondering how different they were from her.

"Well, Sasuke was a dutiful student, good grades, best in his class." Iruka answered and Usagi gave a gentle smile. He reminded her of Shingo and Chibi-Usa in that regard. "Naruto though, was a prankster and tended to skip lessons, though he did do pretty well on his practical even though he was the dead-last." He added quietly. Naruto bowed his head ashamed, he did not want his new sister to know of his inability to learn like Sasuke. He looked up when Usagi laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, a creative mind-set, we need more of those, and I always enjoy a practical joke or two." She said calming the boy and smiling at him, Yamato stood and everyone looked at him.

"Forgive me, it is time for my shift." He said and bowed in thanks for the meal. "Gochisosama Deshita." Yamato said over his meal and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Usagi chuckled a bit at his abrupt exit and turned as both Tsunade and Jiraiya rose at the same time. Usagi waved over two bottles of chilled sake and pointed it to be given to the pair.

"Gochisosama Deshita." They chimed and bowed to Usagi.

"I would like to do this again." Usagi informed them and they nodded.

"Of course, anything for a lovely lady." Jiraiya said as he bowed in a gallant fashion only to be struck down by Tsunade.

"Pervert.." Tsunade growled and then turned to Usagi. "I as well would enjoy dining together again." She said and they both left. Usagi looked at her smaller group, and smiled feeling more like a family. Iruka rose then in a titter, repeating the same as the three before and turning to his hostess.

"Thank you, but I am afraid I must return to the academy." He said.

"I would like to talk with you some more about my brothers again." She said and Iruka nodded with a small blush. Usagi merely chuckled as the chunin vanished in smoke. Then Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura turned an eye to the silent copy-nin who was sipping a bit of sake. He opened his closed eye and stared at them confused, but then grinned.

"So Hatake-san?" Usagi prodded, getting the man's attention.

"Please, call me Kakashi." The man said and tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"All right." Usagi agreed, missing the two boys glaring at the man, protective of their sister. "What do I have to look forward too with these boys?" She asked, and Kakashi grinned while setting his cup down. Opening his mouth to speak both Naruto and Sasuke tackled him down while the girls raised an eyebrow. Usagi sighed and paid the bill, forcing the males to stand as she and Sakura did. "Come on now." She scolded lightly leading them out. Usagi slowed as they reached the door, instead choosing to stand beside Kakashi. "We will have to talk again later." She said as she laid a hand on his arm to get his attention.

Usagi was unaware at the two burning gazes directed at Kakashi along with a humorous one as well. However, Kakashi was aware, and was not above playing a harmless prank on his team. He leaned closer to the girl, whispering his reply in her ear, that was really nothing but it made the boys slow down and intercede between them.

"Sure, my last shift today is around five perhaps we may talk over sake then?" He inquired. However, since both were taller then the boys at the moment he could still whisper into Usagi's ear. Though he had to play it careful, because Sasuke was getting fidgety with his weapon's pouch and Naruto looked to be summoning his rasengen.

"Sorry, I can not, we have to go shopping today." Usagi declined sadly.

"Oh." Kakashi couldn't be sure, but he almost felt disappointed.

"Hmm, I think Saturday will be a fine day though, as I am sure the boys will train." Usagi offered.

"Yes, that will be fine." Kakashi agreed bowing his head a little. Usagi chuckled as Sasuke elbowed his teacher in the hip. Kakashi swerved out of the way and gave a raised eyebrow at the boy. "Did you know both Naruto and Sasuke suffer from violent tendencies?" He asked loudly causing the boys to growl.

"Oh no." Usagi said play acting while laying a hand over her heart.

"Stupid sensei." Naruto growled and then brawled him over only to be left holding a log. The quintet had a fairly peaceful walk back, at least until the council appeared before them. Their chakra was flashing wildly causing all three males to guide the females behind them and fall into defensive position.

"How dare you." They growled at Usagi and she pushed aside the protective barrier to face them.

"How dare I what?" Usagi parroted, ignoring their power pushing against her.

"You, you, adopted that thing!" The woman cried, drawing the attention of the villagers, while pointing at Naruto. Usagi growled and her power began to wrap once more around her.

"This has gone on long enough, he is not a thing!" She snapped, and her power flared making everyone but those close to her recoil. "Fine, you want to challenge me so badly about this, I'll take you on, name the date, place and time." Usagi challenged. "Heck, you can even choose the opponent!" She added, and the council shuttered.

"Fine, but when you lose…." They said while smiling viciously. "You have to leave along with that." They declared.

"Agreed, but when you lose, and you will, you will step down from your positions." She decreed. The council was smug and flared their power at the statement.

"We agree." They said and vanished. Usagi sighed, letting her power drift off.

"Nee-chan?" Naruto prodded softly.

"It will be alright." Usagi promised and turned to the group. "However, you are going to have to show me the basics, I've trained differently from you." She stated, and Sasuke nodded he would do everything to keep his family together. Sakura nodded along with Naruto who thrust out his hand in promise. The trio then turned in pity to their sensei who was a bit surprised.

"You have all that power, and you don't know how to use chakra?" He asked and then smiled. "Sure I'll help, I don't want to lose these two again." Kakashi added, laying hands on either boys shoulder. He knew that if Usagi lost and Naruto would have to leave, Sasuke would follow just as quickly, and he had an inkling that Sakura would follow. Not wanting to lose those whom he consider family, he would probably go after them as well, but he's not going to let her lose.

"Then let's do this!" Usagi cried, raising a hand up in triumphant.

"You'll beat them down easy, believe it!" Naruto yelled and his team groaned. "What, I haven't said it in so long." He muttered. Everyone chuckled even though they were all tense for things to come.


	6. Traning in More Ways than One

Kakashi stood confused before the girl, true he had promised to help train her in the basics, but she had absolutely no concept of chakra. Sighing, he watched as she flicked a finger and a roaring inferno sprung to life. He had felt something almost like incomplete chakra swipe pass his senses, but other then that he had no idea how that inferno rose and survived. Also, the bit of power he felt should have left some trace of exertion, but she didn't even pant once.

"What do you call that?" Sasuke inquired, watching the roaring flames with a sense of pride and envy.

"Mars Inferno." She answered brushing a bang back and then snapping her fingers causing the flames to stop and vanish. Kakashi was a smart man, he had to be in order to survive, and he knew he has never seen chakra do that.

"Nee-chan, is that magic?" Naruto asked, and Kakashi blinked, there was no possible way it could be that easy.

"Yes otouto." She said with a smile. "Would you like to learn afterwards?" She inquired and the quartet perked up. Sakura was the one who answered with a vocal agreement.

"Would we ever." She murmured with a hint of excitement. Usagi sighed, her hands flicking through the hand seals she had shown her, and it seemed vastly overrated. At least her fingers were nimble and quick so they did not pause or entangle. She was forced to dodge by a double-team by Kakashi and Sasuke. Usagi turned to them confused and a bit of betrayal surfacing, but then she understood when the other two did not move. So they wanted to test her in physical combat did they?

She bent her stomach backwards as they sent straight punches to her chest, and instead of rolling back up she placed her hands on the ground and kicked up and out. Usagi's heel tapped Sasuke's left shoulder and landed solidly on Kakashi's chest pushing them back. They leapt back and shared a nod, she did not stop to observe what they where going to do, for leapt toward the greater threat. Usagi slipped under Kakashi's raising arm, he was trying to pull his headband up and slammed a palm thrust into his side. Sasuke took that moment to attack her unprotected back, his eyes spinning with his clan jutsu, her movements now being analyzed. Though with the advantage the Sharingan had, it had nothing on centuries of experience, as Usagi leapt straight up, using his own shoulder as a catapult. It pushed Sasuke down, but it gave Kakashi enough time to free his own Sharingan. However, the two threats were nothing as the other two jumped in as well.

While Sasuke and Kakashi were graceful speed finishing fighters, Sakura and Naruto were not. Those two were power strikers, and Naruto was unpredictable as she was as far as a fighting styles go. However, she noticed his brawl tendency even as she rolled out of the way of their coordinate attack. Usagi was a fairly masterful physical fighter, she had several thousand years to practice, but even she could not abstain from many consistent attacks from a group, she needed to take one out.

Sliding into a split she dodged under the snap kick from Kakashi, and the mule kick from Naruto. She caught Sasuke's flying tackle and tossed him into Sakura behind her. Her senses sharpened, and analyzed that when it came to physical fighting styles Kakashi and Sasuke was the threat, but she knew Naruto had the stamina and Sakura had the healing skills. She needed to quickly take out Naruto and then take out Sakura to have a fighting chance.

Usagi took her chance after Kakashi tried to catch her in a nelson, she let her legs collapse from under her, bent through his own legs and brought him down. Sasuke was right there, striking out with a leading combo attack, but she leaned to her right into Sakura's heart punch. Before it could make contact, Usagi leapt up where Naruto was waiting for her and right where she wanted him. She swiped out with a claw strike with her right hand, when he maneuvered in the air to dodge it; she went for his under protective knees. Usagi landed a solid strike on his right knee bringing out a howl from the boy, and they both landed, though she had the clear advantage.

The group on the ground was waiting for her with a tri-attack to protect the injured member. Usagi forced her self to drop to the ground and pull Sasuke forward with his own momentum into Sakura's strike. His ability to predict was cut off as Sakura was unable to stop her punch leaden with a small amount of chakra. Since Sakura was a medical ninja her chakra ran rampant when she hit Sasuke's shoulder, causing a disruption in his chakra pathways to his eyes. The Sharingan faded, and Usagi jumped over the pair as Kakashi went for her left side. She then whirled as Sasuke went to turn to face her, and she snapped two fingers toward a point on his neck. He collapsed out, but she knew Sakura would have him back up if she didn't take her out now.

The rest of the team, including Naruto once more seemed to understand this, and Sakura danced out of her way. Meanwhile the two males were trying to put her down or at least distract her long enough for Sakura to heal Sasuke. Usagi fell into Haruka's teachings, caught Naruto in a headlock, flipping him over and down, and then driving an elbow into the center of his back. Kakashi was there though, catching her free arm and whirling her back into his chest. She instead spun on the momentum, and threw a fist into his sternum. With the boys out of her way, she went ferociously for Sakura, as her hands had started glowing green. Usagi leapt and tackled Sakura away from Sasuke, slamming her into the ground. She then took her out the same way as Sasuke and then turned to the others. Usagi was worried now; she was dealing with the experienced warrior and the stamina freak, which is not what she wanted.

However, she was invigorated, and she felt her adrenaline pumping through her veins. Usagi noticed as Kakashi pulled his headband back down, but that possibly made him more of a threat. That meant he was going to rely exclusively on his experience, and he had probably been in more life and death physical battles, then she. However, it was Naruto she needed to put down, and put down hard, this wasn't a spar they were trying to kill her in order to get her at her best. A flick of evil scattered across her senses and she felt a dark bloodlust, her eyes locked on a red dyed Naruto. Now, he was the biggest threat, she could feel the multitude of knowledge in that power.

He was quick, and easily rebounded off the ground flying toward her in a tackle his clawed hands outstretched. Usagi held her ground at the last possible moment, as she felt Kakashi slide behind her just before both managed to hit her, she went down, and the males impacted each other. Then she was on Naruto, fist in his stomach causing the red energy to fluctuate. Naruto stumbled trying to catch his breath, and Kakashi capitalized on her inattention, he managed to strike her cheek, but she elbowed him back. Naruto was recuperating quickly, but she wouldn't allow it, she snapped her left heel across his temple casing him to fall, and then she took him out hard by impacting the back of his skull with a palm strike.

It was just now experience versus experience, and she was starting to feel the effects of the adrenaline wearing off and a drawn out battle. Usagi noticed that her opponent was in a similar situation, and they charged at each other. Since she was shorter she ducked under his left punch, caught his right, and blocked his straight kick. She was in his guard about to claim victory when another player entered the game.

"I'll save you my rival!" A loud voice claimed and Usagi felt the chop on the back of her neck, and darkness flooded her vision. There was no possible way to shift out, she was in his guard and blocked. Usagi then fainted into Kakashi's chest, the hit making the finally connection to her brain.

"Warm." She managed to murmur as Kakashi's arms came around to support her weight against him.

"Gai." Kakashi stated, still holding the silver-haired girl. "She wasn't an enemy, we were testing her." He muttered, and placed her gently down. "Go get the Hokage or Shizune now." Kakashi ordered when Gai started his apology. The strong man in green was a blur, and before long he was running back with the Hokage in his arms. "Gai." Kakashi muttered shaking his head.

"Gai, you will put me down right now or you'll never walk again." Tsunade growled a suspicious red mark with ink stains on her cheek. So, Gai caught the Hokage sleeping, pretty lucky for him. Her sharp eyes noticed the torn land, and the several bodies lying prone along with Kakashi's exhaustion.

"So, how did she do?" She inquired, "Who took her out?" Tsunade added.

"Well, she would have had us all if Gai didn't think I was being attacked." Kakashi answered a slight grin on his face as Usagi snuggled into his shoulder. "I think physically against whatever opponent the council comes up with she'll be just fine." Kakashi offered.

"Just physical huh?" Tsunade parroted as she healed her apprentice. Sakura sat up with a groan, a bit of a smile on her face and then went over to heal Sasuke while Tsunade took care of Naruto. The boys snapped their eyes opened, and Naruto mumbled while rubbing his head.

"Damn, she didn't need to hit so hard." He muttered, and turned the Uchiha who was prodding his shoulder.

"I know what you mean my shoulder is stiff." Sasuke agreed and they turned to her expecting to see her standing victoriously.

"Looks like Kakashi-sensei got her though." Sakura affirmed.

"Nope, Gai did." Kakashi said pointing at the man. "She was about to take me down when Gai passed by thinking it was an attack." He added. Gai bowed to the waking silver-haired girl who merely shook off the cobwebs in her head.

"I'm extremely sorry for my misjudgment, for my mistake I shall run four thousand laps around Konoha." Gai offered, and Usagi blinked at him.

"Uh why?" She finally asked. "You were only doing what you thought was right." Usagi managed still absently leaning against Kakashi. Her surroundings then came to her as Gai ran off crying about how youthful and forgiving angel she was, and she squeaked retreating from her position. "I'm so sorry." Usagi stated standing up and brushing off her knees.

"I'm not." Kakashi returned, and there was a darkening of auras.

"Perverted sensei." Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red, Sasuke was right behind him, his eyes spinning in the Sharingan. Kakashi once again went to prank his group; he actually was a good liar when he wanted to be.

"What are you guys talking about; I meant I wasn't sorry for fighting full out against her." Kakashi spoke with a shrug, and the boys crashed head first into the ground, only Tsunade's and Sakura's wary gaze was left. Usagi merely shrugged her shoulders and freeing her hair from her buns; Sakura gasped and went up to look at it.

"Wow." Sakura murmured, picking at a few strands.

"Yeah, do you mind braiding it for me?" She inquired while handing over a brush and band. Sakura nodded, gathering the hair and gesturing for Usagi to sit, Naruto and Sasuke came over to look over the length of her hair.

"How do you manage not getting in caught in battle with that much hair?" Sasuke inquired with a bit of scolding in his tone.

"Practice." Usagi answered, and laughed when Sakura swatted Naruto's curious hands from her hair. She felt Sakura gave a playful tug when she was done, and Usagi gave her a half smile. "Thanks." She offered and stood, the rope of hair slapping her shins.

"Yes, well your physical test was impressive." Tsunade spoke up. "However, we still have you chakra problem to solve." She added and approached the girl, gesturing for Sakura to come over as well. Both Sakura and Tsunade molded chakra laying it on certain parts of Usagi's anatomy. "Mold your energy." Tsunade instructed, her hands resting on Usagi's temple while Sakura's sat just above her belly button. While Usagi did as she was instructed both boys turned to her with almost pleading looks, though Sasuke's seemed a bit upset.

"What's up?" She inquired.

"How did you best the Sharingan?" Sasuke inquired.

"Well, assuming you mean when your eyes went red, that's easy." Usagi answered, and watched as Sasuke stiffened. "All the advantages in the world don't beat pure and simple experience." Usagi answered. "I've been in more battles then you have, I have to learn to incorporate on my feet or die." Usagi explained, noticing as Kakashi was nodding to the statement, and Sasuke released the tension in his shoulders.

"Oh." Sasuke stated, his thoughts falling into silent musings. "Do you think you could possibly spar with me and the dobe later on?" He asked and Usagi sighed when Naruto went to hit his brother.

"You two." She scolded but nodded to his request.

"Hey, Nee-chan?" Naruto inquired. Usagi turned her head to him to acknowledge his call. "There were some Taijutsu moves I did not recognize, do you think it's possible to teach me?" He asked. Usagi looked thoughtful as she felt Tsunade's chakra prod her system.

"I could possibly teach some moves to you, and different ones to Sasuke as well, perhaps even Sakura." She answered. "Though I cannot possibly teach you all I know." Usagi stated.

"Why?" Sakura piped up, and sent a subtle jolt to her stomach, Usagi grimace at the strange feeling while thinking on her answer.

"Simple, Sasuke is lean, lethal, and fast, he is also more flexible then you Naruto, so he would be able to incorporate the movements that help that fact." Usagi started. "You, Naruto are a power fighter, but you have speed as well, I am not though some of my moves would help you." She informed him. "Sakura is flexible, closest to my ability, she also finishes powerfully, but she lacks in speed and true power, her style does not compliment mine, so I could teach her a little as well but not much." Usagi said, and smiled. "That's why you guys work so well together, you cover each other's slow points, however a true experienced fighter can take you apart." She said, but the last part was a warning. "Besides I cannot possibly teach you all of my moves, then what would I beat you with?" Usagi chuckled out.

"Onee-sama," Sasuke growled while Naruto pouted.

"I've found the problem." Tsunade spoke up. "Even though you are physically powerful and capable, you only use the mental half of chakra when you use your power." The hokage informed her. "Unfortunately I know of no way to correct this imbalance." She said sadly. Usagi only gave a small smile before pointing to the grass, a roaring inferno speared upwards.

"Not a problem." Usagi said falling into a kneeling position while resting on heels. "Now, I need someone with a large chakra base." She mumbled staring into the fire. Naruto was pushed forward, and he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Do you have great control?" She asked. Naruto shook his head, and Usagi gave a ghostly smile. "I'm going to need someone to circulate his chakra at an even circuit." Both Tsunade and Sakura rested hands on Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke shuffled feeling useless and he hated it, and Usagi gestured the other two males over. "I have a large mana reservoir so I will probably need you guys as well." Usagi said, and Sasuke strode over not noticing his grin on his face. "Now, I'm going to need you guys to be frozen solid except for the energy, do not move at all." She warned and then flew through different hand seals then what they taught her. They listened as she muttered soft words that sounded suspiciously like the old names of deities, once known as planets.

The roaring inferno leapt upward, a roar of power being heard, and they could feel their own energy swirling within the girl. Tsunade and Sakura could feel the gap between her physical energy and her mental energy shrinking slowly. However, Naruto felt something different, his energy was thundering threw him in a rush, and he absently tapped into the fox's chakra. A loud scream was heard, but they did not move at all, though the medical ninja's were worried at the tears building in the girl's eyes. Finally the gap closed and Usagi's eyes flew open, her eyes flashing a myriad of colors before turning nearly white. Usagi cut their connection, feeding a majority of chakra back to refuel their resources, and then fell to the grass a hand resting on her heart. Kakashi recognized the fire red of the Kyuubi's chakra as it danced on her pallid skin, and she screamed silently. They forgot to moderate that chakra! Usagi tore at her breast, and unseen a petal unfolded on her rose tattoo that sat above her heart.

"Are you all right?" Kakashi questioned worriedly, as the medic ninja's were thinking over the new medical breakthrough.

"I would not suggest that for a weekend thrill-ride." She joked tiredly. "Everyone needs to head home and rest." Usagi ordered and the two medic nins seconded her notion.

"What about you procedure, did it work?" Sasuke questioned softly, he was worried for his family. If it didn't work she would have trouble fighting off chakra attacks. Usagi's tired fingers flickered through familiar seals and five balls of fire escaped her lips. Sasuke smirked proudly at her as he offered his shoulder to her for balance. "You would make a Uchiha proud Onee-sama." Sasuke stated, and Usagi picked her head to look at the raven.

"Ah, but did I make _the_ Uchiha proud?" She asked softly and watched as he quirked his lips.

"Yeah, you did all right for a beginner Onee-sama." Sasuke answered, and Usagi swiped at his smirking face, but there was a grin on her face.

"I'll teach you the rasengen tomorrow Nee-chan!" Naruto promised and Sasuke bristled while Usagi chuckled. Kakashi knew why Sasuke bristled, his finishing move was not his own, and she might never be able to use it to it's full capabilities. He was about to nod for Sasuke to be able to teach her his move anyway, when he growled.

"I'll teach you the dragon fire's dance." Sasuke challenged, and Kakashi sighed. The two brother's began to list all the techniques they would teach their older sibling as an arguing war, but Kakashi leaned down near the raven.

"Go ahead and teach her, she is your family." Kakashi spoke, and he was thanked by an eerily familiar smirk. Kakashi merely ruffled his hair, and then Sakura joined in.

"She can't possibly just learn all those destructive and draining jutsus." She challenged and Tsunade chuckled, she might have another apprentice soon.

"Why not?" The males demanded, Usagi merely grinned at her new family.

"It's just not feminine enough." Sakura scolded.

"So what?" Naruto asked, and was back by Sasuke's glare.

"She also should learn from me, genjutsu and medical jutsus are far more to her taste." Sakura challenged. Tsunade and Kakashi just grinned, this is how a team should be.

"No way." Naruto chimed and looked to his older sister, and then he grinned. She was sleep walking while balancing on their shoulders. Sasuke also chuckled and Sakura smiled fondly, Tsunade was going to pick up the girl but she was beat by Kakashi picking her up. The trio just grinned and went back to arguing among themselves about what they could teach Usagi.

"I'll teach her the jutsu that took down Iruka-sensei and the Hokage." Naruto spoke and both Sakura and Sasuke whirled on the boy.

"You will not teach Onee-sama such a degrading jutsu." Sasuke warned.

"Do not even dare try it baka." Sakura warned raising a fist, but Naruto merely dodged chuckling as he did so.

"Why not, it's ranked a kinjutsu." Naruto defended. Kakashi grinned as he had heard of Naruto's own kinjutsu and glanced down at the woman in his arms. A silky grin slipped across his face, but he left his thoughts alone.

"You will not teach her your sexy ninja-fold technique, and that's final!" Sakura and Sasuke declared. Naruto's chuckling was the only thing heard on the walk back to the apartment.


	7. Surprise, How a Family Is, Show no Jutsu

It was a tense morning when she awoke and noticed her number of house guests had increased. Usagi sighed, shook her head and waved her hand, and then waved it again. She panic lightly, something was wrong with her powers! Then yesterday came flooding back to her and she winced absently rubbing the tattoo on her breast. So, her magic was out of alignment because of the fusing of her physical and mental energies, not a problem. She'll just have to learn to separate them again, shrugging; she called forth the ginzuishou and was denied.

Usagi really began to panic; she couldn't summon forth her crystal. It was then she felt a strange burst of pain that sent her tumbling into her conscious. When her corporal form opened its eyes, she could see Cosmos resting, Neo-Queen frozen, and nine shadows surrounding her. Walking toward Cosmos she tapped the entity and silver eyes opened to stare into hers, Cosmos seemed confuse. "We've diffused by accident; something interfered in the joining of my energies.

Cosmos seem to nod and she raised a flat hand, Usagi mirrored her and together they touched. Familiar energy course through her, and she smiled, it felt nice to be whole. She walked over to where Neo-Queen was and unfroze her as well, now Usagi felt secure. However, when she turned to go, a dark youkai flashed and she turned to the nine shadows.

"I want blood." She heard the furthest one call. Now Usagi knew before she descended she did not have these shadows, and she definitely did not have any sources calling for blood. "You will kill to feed me blood." It hurled and Usagi approached, she was almost slammed down by a tail of sand.

"I will most certainly not." Usagi informed it and the shadow came to light. It was a strange looking Tanuki, it seemed to be made of sand, and had purplish-blue markings all over its body. Usagi was quite intrigued by its eyes yellow with stars in them and she approached. The Tanuki went to hit her and she stood still only raising one hand. "Stop." She ordered and he did so. The Tanuki struggled against her power baring his fangs and then he stopped, her power making him docile.

"The others will awaken soon, and you will seek to do their bidding mortal human." The tanuki growled. Usagi tilted her head at the creature as if weighing its words.

"Got a name?" She inquired completely unafraid about its warning.

"I'm called Shukaku." The Tanuki answered, and Usagi merely nodded.

"You know, perhaps you should go on a diet." Usagi causal remarked and watched as the demon got flustered.

"Foolish mortal human the others will not be easy to tame!" He informed her and Usagi walked up and tapped him once changing him into a demi-human. She merely turned walking away while glancing at the other shadows, except one was half missing. Usagi shrugged and began to make her way back to conscious, she did offer parting words to the grumbling tanuki.

"Who ever said I was human or mortal?" Her words slipped into the domain even as her conscious left it.

"She's not mortal?" A hissing voice questioned, but Usagi was already waking up in the conscious realm.

Now when she waved her hand the building shifted once more into a traditional home, and her extra guests was placed in beds. Glancing at the time she quickly made breakfast and then she went to wake up her two brothers. She had heard they liked to train early so she resolutely decided to allow them. Snapping her fingers the house displaced for a moment before a yard began to grow behind it. "Well, at least Naruto doesn't have that sad apartment anymore." Usagi mumbled, and went into the room decorated in a dark blue. She shrugged; the house had decorated itself in the taste of its owners.

Grinning she walked over to Sasuke, obviously he felt more at home because he was completely relaxed in his sleep. Gently she sat on his bed, musing the fan covered comforter and ran a calming hand through his raven locks. "Tsukikage breakfast." She whispered as if not to startle him. Onyx orbs opened with a crack, he looked at the table clock and then back at her with a groan. Usagi chuckled then, her little brother was so cute, Sasuke wasn't a morning person. "All right, I guess Naruto will be willing to spend time teaching and sparring with me." She said and stood, she felt the glare on the back of her neck as she grinned.

"Onee-sama, you're cruel." His sleep-crested voice was heard. She turned back to him, leaned down and ruffled his hair. "Stop, I'm fifteen." He whined and Usagi just chuckled.

"You wanted to train, so I made sure it was early enough, and your fan-girls don't know where you are." She chimed, and Sasuke almost achieve light velocity as he rushed to the bathroom that was now part of his room. Usagi chuckled once more and left the Uchiha to his devices.

Naruto's room, as plaques were now by the doors, was an interesting shade of red, Usagi almost expected it to be orange. Shrugging she looked to the bed to find a lump completely covered by silk orange sheets. Not quite sure where his body parts were located, she opted not to perch on the bed. "Naruto?" She called softly.

"Nee-chan?" A drowsy voice was heard as a head of spikes appeared. Usagi felt the case of the giggles surround her happy heart; her new family was just so cute.

"Up hikage, breakfast time." She informed him, and he was up in a flash. Usagi grinned; her brothers were as different as night and day.

"Yatta." Naruto cried and barreled into his bathroom. "Hey, it's nice in here." She heard him call as she exited shaking her head.

"_Wasn't that the Kyuubi vessel?"_ Usagi heard a voice in her head, and she raised an eyebrow. 'Shukaku-san?' She thought back. "_In the flesh, well so to speak._" He responded. 'I'm quite interested to know that my new resident in my soul can contact me.' Usagi returned. "_Eh, it's a demon thing."_ Shukaku responded. 'Well, I'd be all together happy if we did not converse unless I request it.' Usagi explained. "_Hey, your body, your rules."_ Shukaku agreed. 'Why thank you.' With that she cut the connection.

Usagi shook her head; something had gone really weird when she entered this domain, but nothing she couldn't handle. She entered Sakura's room even though she knew Sakura had a family, she had a feeling she would be over a lot. Sakura's was a soft pink, with cherry red silk sheets and a matching vanity. There were other essentials in each of the rooms, but Usagi merely laughed. "Sakura-san, time for breakfast, the boys are up." She called, and watched as sharp emerald orbs flickered over to her. "Don't worry I left a note for your parents the other day." Usagi stated and left to give her privacy.

"Thanks Usagi-san." Sakura called.

"Chan, dear." Usagi correct outside the door. She then turned her attentions to the guest bedroom. She knocked once and then entered only for a wall of sand to jump up before her. 'Oh, automated response.' Usagi thought when she saw a hand had thrown a sharp knife at her even though they were asleep. 'Where did the wall of sand come from?' She wondered. "_My contribution."_ Shukaku answered. 'Oh.' With that she approached the male slowly. Usagi wasn't sure, but he seemed awfully relaxed for being in some one else's home, and in a strange presence. Judging by how her brother's tend to listen to the man, and by his auto defense, she knew he was a very good warrior. Shrugging, she reached over and shook his shoulder gently to inform the body it wasn't an attack.

"Kakashi-san?" She called, and the male rolled over to the wall catching her arm as well. Usagi blinked as she was yanked down into the bed beside him. "Well this is awkward." Usagi mumbled, and that's when his eyes opened. "Thanks for joining the land of the living." She stated, and she swore he grinned for a fleeting second.

"Well, if you wanted to lay here you could have just asked." He remarked, closing his left eye so the chakra wouldn't drain. Usagi tugged her arm in response alerting Kakashi to what happen.

"You know, next time I'm letting my brothers wake you up for breakfast." Usagi said while returning his kunai to him, and standing from the bed. "By the way, you have a bit of drool on your cheek." She informed him, watching as he raised a hand to wipe his bare cheek.

"You saw my face; I can't believe I fell asleep without it." He murmured to himself.

"I'm not cursed am I?" Usagi asked curiously, and Kakashi laughed, a pure and clean laugh.

"No, I just normally keep it to keep the fan-girls away, though it seems to have a reverse effect." He responded.

"Well that's because of the mystery, women always love a good mystery." She answered while shrugging her shoulders.

"All women?" He asked, a playful tint coming to his eye. Usagi tilted her head at him before shrugging and handing over his mask and headband that was resting on the table beside her.

"Yeah, pretty much." She answered and then left him to his own devices.

"Really?" He chuckled while pulling out an orange book. "I wonder what I could do with that information?" Kakashi reflected, thumbing his page and closing the book.

Usagi had to blink at the strange, but heart warming sight of her two brothers playing tug a war with on of her experimental dishes. "It's mine teme, it has ramen in it!" Naruto growled tugging at the large omelet.

"No, it's mine it has tomatoes in it." Sasuke growled back, attempting to stab Naruto in the hand with his chopsticks. Their argument was settled as the sensei popped in between them and swiped the omelet. For that second they were blinking at the empty space, Kakashi had already consumed the omelet.

"That was quite delicious." He murmured as he sat down at his offered dish. The boys blinked, shared a nod and then glared at the man.

"Kakashi-sensei, prepare to die." They declared rising to strangle their sensei. Usagi sighed and clapped her hands loudly, the boys immediately stopped while Sakura giggled into her miso.

"There is more on the stove." She informed them pointing the dish out.

"Oh." Naruto chimed. "I knew that." He added.

"Tch dobe." Sasuke said to cover his own blunder.

"No fighting at the table." Usagi reprimanded, then said her piece about the meal and dug in. Breakfast continued pretty normally after that incident.

"All right Nee-chan these are the seals for the greatest jutsu, now watch and learn!" Naruto declared as they stepped out into their newly magic summoned training field. There had been a lot of whistles of admiration and many thanks as they stepped out. Usagi had merely grinned, and said that they deserved it. Kakashi killed the mood when he mention that he would be visiting a lot. Naruto had then called him with many colorful words a leech, and Sasuke told him to stop mooching off his sister. Usagi had merely watched them, smiling happily, but it was Sakura who brought them back to focus by dragging Usagi over to show her a technique.

The boys had whined, saying they wanted to teach her first as was their right, but Sakura pointed out since she was a lady she got to go first and they should just go spar. Usagi picked up the healing techniques much to the surprise and envy of Sakura, she immediately informed her why. "First of all, I was a healer in my soul naturally, and also I did have your chakra fluttering through me the other day." Usagi explained, Sakura was happy and proceeded to teach her most of what she knew. Tsunade would have to take over later, but Usagi only wanted a basic understanding at the moment. Sakura then made her promise to come and train with her when this whole council thing was done. Usagi had no problem with that and was then tackled by her brothers which led up to this moment in time.

"Prepare to be amazed." Naruto grandstanded for a few minutes before Sasuke thwacked him on the head. Sasuke and Sakura were thinking Naruto was teaching Usagi the Rasengen, but they forgot that the powerful jutsu had no seals. He grinned vicariously as the chakra activated, and his team had a bad feeling. "Oiroke no Jutsu!" He chanted, and in flash, there it was, the legendary kinjustu.

Usagi blinked, hearing a definite thud in Kakashi's general direction and blinked again. Sasuke roared angrily at his brother while Sakura approached with a deadly aura. Usagi glanced once more just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "Oh my Selene-sama." Usagi managed to get out stopping the murderous intent, and gaining everyone's attention. "He looks almost like I did when I was young!" She exclaimed, while digging into space-pocket for something. She missed seeing Kakashi head whip between Naruto's jutsu form and the silver-haired woman. Sakura however did not, and stomped over to raze the pervert to the ground. "Here it is!" Usagi exclaimed while pulling out a large photo album, she quickly flipped through a few pages and then stopped. "Look, I'm not kidding." Immediately she was surround by four bodies.

"It's true, it does kind of resemble you." Sasuke agreed, and then glared at Naruto.

"You were blond?" Sakura inquired glancing between the picture and her.

"Long story." Usagi quipped and then turned to Naruto who was deathly pale.

"I swear to never use that form again Nee-chan!" Naruto declared trying to erase the information from his mind. The jutsu's full affect settled into her brain and she scrambled back.

"It was naked!" Usagi yelped and then fainted.

"Now look what you did dobe." Sasuke muttered pointing to his sister while trying to eradicate any remaining image on his brain. Silently he was thanking kami that he did not have the Sharingan on…Speaking of Sharingan….Sasuke looked for his perverted sensei and found him standing by his sister, a studying look on his face. "Kakashi-hentai!" Sasuke roared and the rest of the team turned to the silent male.

"Hmm, no, doesn't look a thing like her." Kakashi finally said. "She's got better curves and her face is heart-shape." He muttered unaware that he was about to be impaled by pointy objects….

Naruto pointed something out as they went to decimate their sensei. Sharingan no Kakashi was showing his trait, the Sharingan was active! "Also, her…" His sentence was cut off by a body tackling him. Kakashi then remembered his team, and they were out for blood.


	8. An Eventful Afternoon

Kakashi then turned to see his team preparing to decimate him. He held up his hands to stop them, even though he knew his team surpassed him, tilting his head he gulped, where was Sai when you needed him? His imminent death was halted by a whimper of pain, and all attention fell on the fainted woman. Once again she was clawing at her breast above her heart, and there was a strange feeling of energy. If any had asked it had the feeling of death attached to it, and unseen another petal unfolded.

"Ah, welcome back." Usagi heard as her form corporal eyes opened in her soul room. She brushed herself off and turned her attention to the one speaking.

"You mean to tell me that every time I faint I'm going to have the pleasure of your company?" Usagi inquired, staring at Shukaku.

"Yep, isn't that great?" The demi-human asked swiveling his ears toward her. Usagi's response was cut off as one other shadow moved, and she had to dodge out of the way of fire.

"You know for one, who claims not to be mortal, you spend a lot of time in your unconscious." A female's voice was heard with a hiss. "My other host at least was awake for the whole day." It sneered, and Usagi flipped her hand up to halt the fire and docile the new one.

"Perhaps, because I am not mortal, there is an imbalance in my psyche?" Usagi inquired as the shadow fell away to reveal her new companion. For a moment it was difficult to focus her eyes on the creature as it had a smoky essence. Usagi chuckled holding a hand to her lips in respect. "You remind me of Luna." She mused as she looked over the creature; it was a large cat with a disapproving expression on her face. There were several white and black swirls on its body.

"Hmm, perhaps." The cat agreed. "You can call me Nibi." It hissed out.

"Shukaku and Nibi." Usagi perused. "One and Two?" She added with a shrug, her answer came at the lashing of two-tails from the cat. "Well, a pleasure to meet you." Usagi murmured and waved her hand, giving the demon a demi-human appearance as well.

"Why do you do that?" Shukaku answered.

"It's not so much pressure on my psyche if I don't have large creatures in it; you guys are a mighty headache." Usagi answered.

"Hmm, I like you brat." Nibi informed her. Usagi smirked at her as she felt her body being shaken.

"Same here kitten." Usagi chuckled out as the demon cat merely shook her head.

"What's wrong now?" Usagi heard Naruto ask as she groaned and flickered her eyes open.

"Just a bit of an overcrowded soul." Usagi answered, sitting up, her actions brought her face to face with a grinning mask. "Ah, hello." She murmured while giving a nod of thanks toward Sakura, she couldn't be sure but Usagi could almost bet that Kakashi was smirking for some reason.

"Onee-sama?" She heard Sasuke called worriedly. Usagi turned her head to him, but he refused to face her. "You might want to put on a new shirt." He informed her. Usagi glanced down to see she had ripped a hole over her breast in response to the pain while she was unconscious.

"Hmm." Usagi heard, but she waved a hand and her shirt repaired itself.

"Wish I could do that." Sakura muttered, and the other three nodded, shinobi clothing could get expensive.

"Well, I did promise to teach a bit of magic, so come here." Usagi stated, and was crowded by the four. She placed a hand on each of her brother's heads first, searching she activated the more mental part of their chakra. "You feel that?" She asked them, and they smirked with a nod. "Okay, concentrating on that half of you chakra, repair this rip." She explained, and then used one of their kunai to slice their sleeves. Usagi then repeated the process on Sakura and Kakashi, watching as they got the process fairly quick.

Kakashi then did something surprising, he turned and cast a jutsu with an interested look on his face.

"What was that about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto inquired.

"With the influx of mental energy to the chakra circuit, our jutsus are more potent." He explained, marveling at the damage done by a D-class jutsu.

"Awesome." Naruto spoke, while Sasuke grinned and both turned to Usagi.

"Teach us!" They begged, and Usagi chuckled.

"I did promise, but what about me?" She asked, and that started the arguing between her brothers again. "Right, well I'm going to take a walk around town, you guys bond all right." Usagi stated, and then got up to walk, she had the feeling the team needed to talk. It would be better without her there because they could solve their problems without worrying about what she thought.

Team Kakashi could only be amazed on how fast she picked that up and Kakashi summoned a hawk to retrieve Sai. A pop later a boy similar in physical resemblance to Sasuke arrived.

"Hmm, first I need to get some items for a welcome party." Usagi mumbled to herself as she walked through town. She ignored the multitudes of glares, faces of fear, and some with happiness, gossip traveled fast in a village. "Oh, and Sasuke's birthday is next month." She added as the information from Sasuke's memories resurfaced. "So need to start planning that as well." Usagi remarked, and then stopped walking. "Need to find some friends…" She mused, shuffling through that which she gleamed off of both boys' memories.

Following Team Kakashi in their memories, there was a boy, Naruto called him Sai, and pair of white eyes was prominent. Searching more she stumbled upon Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, and Team Gai. However, there was a sadness that followed Team Asuma, one that she was hard pressed to ignore, and the fact he was soon to be a father aggravated her. All right normally she did not mess with the order of things, but for a child she would break most any rule. So Usagi walked up to a couple of people, those who glared and feared her, rumors of her power got around, and smile.

"Excuse me; may you point me to where Asuma Sarutobi's grave is?" She inquired, and the crowd ruffled before someone gave her directions. "Thank you very much." She said politely with a bow, and head towards the grave. Before entering she kneeled by the entrance and bowed. "Grant me your blessings, Hotaru and Setsuna." She felt an answering in her powers and she smiled. Even if their souls were sentient they still knew her heart and soul. Her trek was stopped by Kurenai presence their, and she bowed to the shocked woman. "Excuse me; if you could have anything in the world what would it be?" Usagi inquired, her power shifting just below the surface. She saw Kurenai blink, sadness in her ruby eyes, and she fell into silent contemplation.

"**I shall help you.**" Usagi heard the Nibi's voice. 'I thank any help I am to receive.' Usagi thought back. "**I shall also grant you a contribution like Shukaku.**" She added. 'As you wish.' With that the conversation was over, and just in time as Kurenai had sought to answer her.

"For my child to know its father." Kurenai whispered, stroking her stomach and staring at the grave lovingly. Usagi knew, absolutely knew this would cause problems later, especially with Sasuke, but Usagi could only bring back someone during a certain time. If more then four years have passed, then not even she would risked the wrath of Hades.

"Very well." Usagi murmured, and her power came to her command, her fuku dancing around her in respect. She laid a hand down upon the grave, and _pulled_ the soul back from its wanderings, the body was reconstructed and then there was life. Usagi gestured the earth away, and was met by surprised eyes from both parties. "_**I have granted you a second chance; do not disappoint me Sarutobi Asuma."**_ Her power was heard in her voice, and then she fell to her knees. That took out more from her then she thought; she was saved by a welcome voice.

"Tsukino, look what you've gotten into now." She heard the Hokage's voice behind her. Though she heard the joy in her voice, and could see the question in her eyes.

"I can't bring back a lot of people, I'm sorry." Usagi whispered, burying her head into her arms at the disappointed look. "There is a time limit on a soul's retrieval." She explained.

"That is all right Tsukino." The Hokage whispered, giving her some chakra to boost her energy.

"I'm going to need you to spend a story for me…" Usagi started.

"One that includes Asuma not actually dieing?" Tsunade chuckled.

"Yeah." Usagi murmured.

"The Uchiha is the reason isn't he?" The Hokage questioned.

"Among others." Usagi responded. The Hokage nodded and ruffled Usagi's hair like Haruka use to do.

"Right, Kurenai I need you to get Asuma's team, along with Kakashi." Tsunade ordered, Kurenai kissed Asuma and then vanished with a nod.

"Well, can someone explain this to me?" Asuma inquired, and Tsunade transported them to her office while putting up silencing wards. Kurenai appeared with the people she was sent to retrieve.

"All right, now some of this will be unbelievable, but it is all true." Usagi warned them, and then settled down. "About six thousand millenniums ago there was a kingdom on the moon…" With that Usagi told a long story, after wards Kakashi had a blank gaze on his face, though Usagi felt something off with him.

"So, you're over several centuries old?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Not really." Usagi stated. "My soul is my body is not." She began. "You see, I die just like everyone else of old age, or a mortal wound I cannot heal." She explained. "My soul goes into stasis while I am reborn." Usagi muttered. "It's reincarnation at its highest form, I just happen to remember my past lives." She answered.

"Oh, okay." Kakashi chirped happily, a grin spreading on his face.

"Why do you ask?" Usagi inquired. She saw Shikamaru smack his head, mumbling something like centuries of experience and life, and she is still a naïve teenager, troublesome.

"No reason." Kakashi rendered coming over to stand by her. "So are we still on for Saturday?" He inquired whimsically.

"I don't see why not." Usagi answered, and turned to everyone in the room. "I trusted you with my greatest secrets, do not betray them." She warned, and then smiled. "By the way, I'm throwing a little gathering soon, after this whole council thing, I expect to see you all there." Usagi informed them.

"A party, troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, and Usagi just chuckled.

"You would have gotten along with Ami, Luna, and Setsuna." She said.

"You know, you brothers are probably tearing up the village looking for you." Kakashi stated, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"That, or our backyard." She muttered, and Kakashi laughed. The others didn't seem to get the joke and Usagi smiled at them. "You'll see when you attend the party." Usagi chimed mysteriously. Kakashi then wrapped an arm around her to steady her while he transported. Usagi was right, their training yard was seeing a good breaking in period by her worried brothers. Her eyes caught Sakura talking whom she assume was Sai from Naruto's memories. It was kind of hard to tell from the distance they were standing at.

"Thanks for listening to my story, and allowing me to trust you with my secret." Usagi whispered to Kakashi who merely gazed down at her. He squeezed her waist for his answer and let go, strolling over to stop the destruction of the training ground. Usagi didn't know it, but there was a blush on her cheeks as well as a soft smile on a covered face.


	9. So It Begins

Usagi let out a groan; they had been training for five hours straight! She didn't even think she could bend her fingers anymore much less make hand seals! It was then Naruto remembered his other favorite jutsu, one that did involve smoke and clothes, the kage bunshin. As such the training increased, as Naruto had informed her about the kage bunshin's nifty trick. Usagi couldn't care less if they were successful ballet instructors, she just wanted a break. Since they found out she had a rather large chakra storage they wanted to bring her to her limits. Now, if you lived a couple thousand years, dabbling both in magic and physical fighting and then combine the two, you would have large chakra storage too.

Kakashi looked over from teaching Naruto something when he heard her groan. She was still not tired from the excessive chakra usage, all though her fingers were getting tangled now. Kakashi absently wondered how she would fair against the Kyuubi just for the heck of it. However, since Naruto had just taught her the kage bunshin, she, the original could probably take a break. Before he could say anything, Naruto piped up.

"Nee-chan, we're hungry." He rumbled, causing Usagi to almost fall on her face.

"We're, who's we?" Usagi asked, wondering if her brother had a mental disorder.

"Me, my stomach, and Gamakichi." Naruto responded, Usagi absently wondered if his stomach was actually a convert way of referring to the fox.

"Gamakichi?" She inquired, and Naruto did quick hand seals, and slammed his hands down. A large cloud of smoke appeared followed then by a fairly large toad.

"Hey boss, we eating?" The toad inquired. Naruto watched his sister nervously, wondering if she was going to freak out about the toad.

"Uh, can he even fit into the house?" Usagi inquired causing everyone to laugh.

"I suppose I could shrink him a bit." Naruto responded. "Yeah, we're eating." He told the toad. Usagi looked at her brother as he stared smugly at her.

"I suppose you summon something too?" Usagi asked. Sasuke smirked, imitated Naruto and once again there was a burst of smoke and a large shadow. The smoke cleared, and Usagi sighed, it had to be a snake.

"Ro-daichi, say hello." Sasuke ordered. "Yes, I can shrink him." He added. Usagi sighed, and waved to the two new members.

"You guys picked the weirdest pets." Usagi offered, and then walked in to cook. She came back out twenty minutes later carrying two trays and about six floating behind her. "Dig in." She ordered, and Team Kakashi did except for Sai, she turned to the silent boy. "Go ahead; the invitation was to you as well." Usagi explained hoping the boy didn't feel left out. Sai nodded, snapped his chopsticks and proceeded to eat. "So, tell me something random about yourselves." Usagi chimed.

"You first Onee-sama." Sasuke challenged.

"Okay, I absolutely dislike carrots." Usagi said. Naruto and Sasuke blinked at her, thinking she might have been a bit of a health nut.

"I have four thousand, six hundred, and eighty-two fan girls in Konoha." Sasuke spoke up.

"You counted?!" Usagi exclaimed Sasuke just shrugged not willing to impart how he knew that information.

"I hated my long hair." Sakura spoke up, flipping a bang back to show her face.

"Hn." Sasuke responded glancing at the girl.

"I've actually had an apprentice." Naruto stated, smiling a little in remembrance.

"Impressive." Usagi chimed, their lunch was interrupted by two smokes as the summons had finished and decided to go back to their home.

"I like to draw." Sai said, and Usagi turned her head to him.

"Really, I had a friend who loved to paint." Usagi explained giving the quiet boy a smile. Kakashi currently had his nose in his book when everyone's attention focused on him, he glanced up. "I've seen you pull that book out a lot, what is it about?" Usagi inquired missing the looks of dread on her brothers faces. Amazingly though Kakashi shut his book, and gave everyone his patent eye-smile.

"Maybe I tell you some other time." Kakashi answered mysteriously. Usagi merely shrugged and continued staring at him. "I enjoy star gazing." Kakashi added, and that finished their little Q and A.

"Really?" Usagi smiled when she asked. "So do I, it's peaceful isn't it, though I tend to stare at the moon." She returned and then waved a hand sending the stuff back to the kitchen.

There peaceful afternoon was interrupted by a messenger appearing in a puff of smoke. He bowed offered a scroll, and then left just as fast. Usagi cracked the scroll open read over the contents and then dropped it with an angry sneer. "Those bastards!" Usagi growled, stood up and walked off. Sasuke picked up the scroll to read the contents out loud to the rest of the team.

"We the council have decided you will face three opponents, as there are three of us." He began and the group stiffened. "Your opponents are as follows, Shizune ; Jonin, Ibiki Morino ; Tokubetsu Jonin, and Danzo ; ANBU Root, Council." He read, and everyone growled at that. "You are to meet them at the arena, south side, Friday, and you are to beat them in a time limit and to a condition of unable to continue battle." Sasuke continued. "If you are unable to meet any of these conditions, you lose." He finished while incinerating the scroll afterwards.

"They are forcing her to fight Shizune!" Sakura growled out and Naruto looked down sadly.

"That's not the worst part, she is going to be forced to fight continuously and against greater opponents each time." Kakashi muttered.

"Onee-sama will be just fine." Sasuke's voice cut into the atmosphere. Naruto glanced up at his brother when he heard that and smiled brightly.

"She'll do it!" Naruto yelled, and then quieted. "Though I worry about her battle with Shizune." He added.

"Usagi-san will find away without hurting her." Sakura whispered.

"Lady, will be the one who conquers." Sai finally spoke up, at least his nickname was kind. Everyone turned to see what Kakashi had to say for wisdom when they found him gone…again.


	10. Step Up the Challenge Has Begun

Kakashi found the errant woman perched in one of the surrounding trees, her countenance tight with frustration. He flared his chakra a little to get her attention, but she was too deep into what she was doing, Kakashi shook his head then, that was a dangerous position to be in as a warrior. She didn't even seem to have an automated response for no weapon was flung at him at his approach. It was a glaring error, one that needed to be fixed if she hopes to survive in their era, but right now the woman had more pressing problems. "Do you have a plan?" He asked, and sound seemed to break her from her trance.

"A rather slap-dash one, but it will have to do." She responded slipping off the tree branch. "I'm out of time." Usagi added. "Most of it will have to be on the fly anyhow, I know next to nothing about their abilities." She finished while absently turning her full body toward him.

"I know a little about them." Kakashi admitted.

"It's their secrets to keep, to them, right now, I'm an enemy." Usagi stated and stretched. "Tomorrow is the do or die day and my brothers are counting on me." She whispered more to herself than her companion. "Just like every other major battle I've faced my family is on the line." Usagi muttered shaking her heard. "It breaks me every time, but it also brings out the best I've got." She finalized and turned her attention to the horizon. Kakashi didn't have anything to say to that, so he just kept silent offering a standing support. Usagi sighed turning her head a little toward him and gave him a half smile. "Guess I better get home, I did leave in a bit of a rush and quite rudely too." She said in a strained light tone. Kakashi just nodded, he knew the doubts before battle, he's had them his whole life. He did offer to teleport them back, but Usagi opted to walk saying she needed a clear head.

Kakashi reappeared in front of his anxious team, half his attention on the approaching chakra of the woman he just left. He looked down at them, still just so young and his humanity wanted to reassure them. His cool logic, born of need and training refused, lying would get them no where they were in for a fight.

"Well?" Sakura prodded the jounin who stood before them silently. His was weighing something, she knew, his exposed onyx eye showed her that, this coming battle was going to border on crisis.

"We are just going to have to trust her." Kakashi finally answered, but he was pensive, his team could tell. The topic of conversation finally strolled up, a smile on her face, but there were strains on its corners.

"I'm sorry, I've been a terrible hostess, please forgive me." Usagi said as the first words from her lips as she approached. Now Team Kakashi could understand the stress so the apology was pointless if not for tradition.

"You are forgiven." It was Sai who spoke the team's thoughts and Usagi bowed to them before smiling even wider.

"I think we should retreat inside for now." Usagi suggested, leading the way back into the trio's home. The rest of the day passed in tense silence and even though Sakura wanted to stay over Usagi urged she would be better off returning home tonight. Kakashi retreated a little after the dinner meal sensing that this was a needed family time, besides he had nothing more to contribute to the woman, she would have to find her own way.

Amazingly it was Sasuke who broke the tense silence, not Naruto; though it could be he had dealt with this in his previous family. "Onee-sama?" He prodded quietly rousing Usagi from her quiet ponderings.

"Yes?" She responded, one hand curling and uncurling subconsciously.

"Are you going to succeed, is everything going to be all right?" He asked he needed the assurance; he couldn't lose his just stabling life now. Usagi knew the answer he wanted to hear, as well as Naruto who was focused intently on her, but she couldn't give it.

"Things will turn out the way they are supposed too." She finally answered, Sasuke just turned his head, it was a cop-out answer. Naruto stood from his chair loudly, stalked over and hugged Usagi around the waist.

"You don't have to do this Nee-chan; I've been fine on my own." Naruto spoke, maturity coloring his tone. Usagi turned her head to him with a fierce expression on her face.

"That doesn't make it right, that doesn't make them right." She spoke; silently her words had assured the boys that she did not regret adopting them or the problems that they came with when she did. Sasuke joined them, not the hug, instead keeping vigil over the two, tradition making him the man of the family for he carried a crest of a clan head. His mind was working on secondary plan just in case of failure, he would not loose his family again. Silently they all stayed together that night, keeping a steady and touching reassurance.

Usagi's dreams were troubled so she retreated into her semi-conscious letting her body rest, but keeping her mind active. "You're in a pickle." She heard Shukaku's voice as her corporal eyes opened. "I still don't see why you don't just blast them all to kingdom come, heck, I'd even let you channel my power to do so." He stated tossing his sandy blond mane back. Usagi glanced at him with a begrudging smile of indulgence.

"As easy as it would be to use my powers like that, there are consequences." Usagi reminded the being of one-tailed power. "Nor do I think I could actively channel your power well if at all." She stated.

"I still don't see why not, you are my vessel now, basically it seems like my immortal keeper." He said with a shrug, it was Nibi who caught her confused glance.

"We were sealed into your soul, not your body as it was your spirit that was summoned first." She explained and Usagi merely sighed.

"At least I'll have some company when I'll be reborn again." She murmured ironically.

"Mostly likely deemed insane by your peers because you'll be hearing voices in your head." Shukaku sung sadistically, Usagi swatted at him but did not connect. Her two soul companions frowned, they had seen glimpses of her power while residing in her soul, and she should have been able to hit him. "Wow, you really are all tangled up about this coming battle." He murmured.

"You are still amazingly insensitive." Nibi stated before sitting beside the silent silver-haired woman. "Though I am a bit confused with your reasoning about not using Shukaku's plan against the coming trial." She prodded.

"Using my powers for personal gain in destiny's major plan is a big no, and the consequences that are deemed accordingly are often more then I'm willing to pay." Usagi spoke. "More often than not, it is not me who suffers, but those I love and care for, sometimes they even go straight for the heart of the blue star." She explained. "Most of my lives take place on Earth; sometimes some of my companions are gifted with longevity or immortality, so Destiny would attack Earth in consequences to my actions." Usagi responded.

"Hmm, you must be pretty important then." Shukaku avowed folding his arms behind him.

"I'm Cosmos, light personified, if I become careless I release Chaos from its chains." She explained. "Every big move I make in using my personal power for gratification gives power to my opposite." She affirmed. "Destiny set its rules along time ago; I have to play the field evenly with the skills available to others." Usagi spoke. "Right now I know there will be a whiplash for Asuma's revival, and it probably will not be aimed at me." She finished, lying down with a concerned expression. "I'm almost willing to bet that Destiny will go after their child." Usagi stated.

Shukaku and Nibi returned to silence and shifted further into her soul to give her space. "Setsuna, what I wouldn't give for you guidance right now." She whispered softly, deep in her space pocket the garnet rod flashed, its orb whirling with an amass of colors; Destiny had made its move.

Usagi woke early beating the sunrise by several hours and decided on cleaning house to soothe her nerves. It was an old trick that Rei had taught her on one of her many visits to the shrine. Suffice to say though, she still did not willing clean her own room, but a little snap of her fingers kept it just fine. She was joined an hour later by Sasuke as he had awoke to find her not there, Naruto stumbled out a little after that. It was around five-thirty that she decided to make breakfast and did so, the silence amassing around them.

However, they were content to be in each other's presence doing things normal families do during the day. Another two hours of random doing things they decided they had squandered enough. Naruto pulled his family into a hug, Sasuke not resisting and then they set off for the arena. They were joined along the way with the rest of Team Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya. Usagi did not say a word, but she did nod hello and accept the prepared pouch from Sakura. She got a rushed explanation about chakra pills, blood pills, and numerous other things in the pouch from Sakura, but precious little made it into her brain. The south side of Konoha was abuzz and people were beginning to pack around the arena in anticipation. Usagi felt her stomach leave her, as none of her battles had spectators and she did not know what effect that may have on her ability to fight. She had large base spells for damage and could only work the basic chakra techniques that were shown to her yesterday. Suffice it to say the council had planned their move well.

The group spilt apart silently at the entrance, Usagi heading into the field of the arena alone while the others ascended into the stands. Gazing around she noted the amazing amounts of civilians that were packed into the seats, along with numerous other shinobi that were sprinkled around. Usagi refused however to meet the eyes of the tense Hokage for it would be her apprentice should would be fighting first, nor did she lock eyes with her family she would collapse if she did. Usagi gave a silent acceptance of respect for the sheer cunning of the council; they really had played their hand well.

At exactly eight am the arena went silent, and two judges stepped forward. Usagi could only fathom that one was the council's pick and one was the Hokage's pick. The rules were explained and the conditions repeated for the benefit of the crowd, then her opponent descended. Her dark hair arching behind her like an alighted wing before it fluttered against her face gently when she touched ground. Dark eyes locked with hers as they each tersely bow to one another. The word begin flickered in their ears, but not a single muscle twitched from either of them, Usagi only had twenty minutes to succeed in her objective against Shizune.

Judging from the woman's posture she was not going to make it easy, and for a second Usagi wondered over what the council held over the woman. Her eyes caught a flick of light, and she side-stepped the first barrage of long thin needles. Usagi recoiled slightly in her mind; she was never good at sighting thin, barely noticeable attacks. Usagi's only mind frame to work with was she couldn't fight long distance with a needle user, and she couldn't fight short distance either for Shizune was a medic user. This left her mid-range one of the areas she was desperately lacking in, having very little experience in it and not having to many attacks that work at that range.

She had twenty minutes, she had basically no skills in the area needed, and she desperately needed to win. Shizune was her worse possible match up in the draw she had, and she had to conquer her first. Not to mention, Usagi was sure that her other two opponents were watching with a critical eye to her abilities.


	11. Challenge One : Shizune

A sharp yell drew her attention back to her opponent though it never truly left her. Usagi recoiled instinctively, automatically twirling out of the way of the quickly thrown missiles, this she realized was a mistake. She wasn't fighting youma, or even participating in gentile sparing, she was fighting a trained assassin, a ninja. Shizune had anticipated her action, even betted on it assuredly and was waiting as Usagi swung around. She impacted a fist into her stomach, which folded her opponent in on her self, her hands ghosting with a warning green. Usagi hissed as the chakra blade slashed across her shoulder, cutting into muscle fibers, her left arm made near useless by that touch. She needed to space herself from the medics' ninja so she kicked out, it didn't matter if she landed the hit or not, it would give her space.

Shizune back-flipped out of the way while flinging her senbon straight toward her, Usagi relied on her instincts as she leapt up and dove forward in an elegant tackle. Shizune caught her and spun her down to the ground, but Usagi place a hand against the ground and pushed. Her body bent up making the back of her head smack against Shizune nose, she was rewarded by the feeling of wetness. First blood went to Usagi, but she wasn't fooled, that was a lucky shot and Shizune was letting her know it. Shizune smacked her arm out catching Usagi in the back of her neck causing her to tumble forward. Which gave Usagi the space she needed, and she leapt up her fingers tangling in a spell as she did. Martian fire leapt eagerly from her fingers toward the quickly dodging Shizune, but her dodging gave Usagi another opening for a breather and a second to think. Absently she checked the LCD screen that held the clock, and their little skirmish had whittled away five precious minutes of her time limit. "Dokugiri." Shizune's voice was heard and Usagi immediately dropped to the ground and rolled out from underneath the attack.

"She's a poison expert too?" She muttered as she kept careful distance from the cloud of poison. More needles came unbidden from the mist of poison, and Usagi skirted away. "This is not how I pictured this." Usagi added, sliding away from the mist that continued to spread. Usagi could see the warning green glow of the woman's hands as Shizune approached. Her eyes tracked the mask on Shizune's face, this was her only ace in this present fight. Usagi needed to retrieve the mask if she hoped for a fight, she was going to have to risk long range, until the first mist of poison was thinned. Usagi sighed and retreated all the way to the far wall of the arena, one eye flickering to the time before zeroing in on her encroaching opponent. She wouldn't have so much trouble if she wasn't aware of the fact she couldn't hurt Shizune terribly. Her fingers absently rested on her hip in her thinking pose, and she gasped, her senshi helping her even though they had long continued on with their lives. "Thanks Haruka." She whispered to the stilled winds, and a glowing sword rested in her waiting hands. "Let's do this Uranus, Venus." Usagi muttered, and swung the sword out in a semicircle causing Shizune to leap back. Her other hand slipped to her waist summoning out the chains of Venus. She didn't have much control or defense with this combination of weapons, but it was her best bet to achieve want she wanted. Shizune obviously noted her unbalance and sought to relieve her of one of her burdens.

She flipped up one of her sleeves of her outfit and a wrist of needles was revealed. "Shikomishidan." She muttered and the wrist of needles flew forward at her bidding only controlled by a strand of her own chakra. Usagi blinked at the rain of needles surging forth before she spun Uranus Sword in a circle, acting as an active barrier against the projectiles. She still was unable to go on the offensive, and time was slipping from her. Hastily she scanned the arena looking for inspiration for a semi painless ending. Her eyes reflexively landed on her brothers, and her brain kicked into gear, it wasn't her best plan, but it would work.

The poison mist had thinned out enough that Usagi could actually approach for seconds at a time, she dodged out of the way of a slicing hand with green chakra and struck out with the handle of the sword. Shizune let out a breath of air, quieted by the mask against her face, and Usagi dropped down out of the mist to sweep-kick the woman. She took a breath of fresh air before leaping up and sliding both of them from the blanket of poison mist. Usagi ripped the mask off just in time, as Shizune had regained her wits and was aiming a strike at her supporting right arm. Her left arm, which was injured still held Venus's chain, albeit loosely and without any measure of striking or control. Wincing at the pain in her left arm, she dropped her chain and retrieved Shizune's mask. Usagi then quickly rolled off, distancing her self from the strikes coated with green. She pushed the mask into her space pocket and then rolled with her own momentum, retrieving Venus's chain. Usagi replaced Uranus's sword away and switched the chain into her working hand, her left arm was stinging and bleeding like crazy, but she could still use it. Snapping the chain out with her right hand, the chain arose to her command and forced Shizune back.

Usagi smiled at the women, disarming and at the same time making Shizune suspicious which made her retreat more. "Tobidogu!" Shizune howled and swiped blood across a patch of scroll showing through, Usagi was then swamped by a rain of needles and kunai. She leapt up, avoiding the main set of projectile weapons, but did get a few nicks along her side and legs. Usagi pushed through the stinging pain in her left arm, and the added stings of the small cuts to land steadily on her feet. She flashed a smile of thanks at Team Kakashi, one especially directed at her blond brother before she turned back to Shizune. Venus's chain came to life in her hand, singing through the air to keep distance while slowly she formed with occupied hands the hand seals of a familiar jutsu. One of the few she knew, and all of Team Kakashi's mouths dropped open.

"She cannot possibly be serious." Sakura murmured as the feeling of a jutsu activated and a flash was seen. Sasuke and Naruto stayed mute as they recognized the course of chakra.

"She's serious." Naruto finally uttered in return.

Shizune blinked at the awkward sight before her, before recoiling in horror. Usagi immediately summoned the chance she had been offered and wrapped Venus's chain around Shizune while deactivating the jutsu. The smoke cleared away to show her victory to the crowd as she knocked Shizune out. "Well, Naruto's kinjutsu was surprisingly helpful and useful." She muttered while shaking off all thoughts of ever using that said jutsu again. "At least I remember what Sakura said about smoke bombs, so that I retained the majority of my dignity." Usagi huffed, and the buzzer on the clock rung. Amazingly Usagi had triumphant over a well-equipped opponent, and she caught sight of the frowns on the faces of the council. Childishly she pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at them while the referees declared her the winner of the bout. The medics' ninjas awoke Shizune from her short nap who finally laughed at the defeat before healing Usagi and exiting the arena. However, the elation from the first match wore off as the clock reset and a shadow darkened the doorway of the arena.

Ibiki Morino had arrived, and his growing smirk sent chills through Usagi's stomach.


	12. Challenge Two : Ibiki

While Usagi had some sort of idea of what to expect from Shizune, however, she had exactly no idea, what to expect from Ibiki. Other than the man reminded her a large bear, and that his facial expression just screamed punishment for those unwise to face him. Though for a moment she was fascinated by the large twin scars running down his face, it did little to detract her from the feeling in the air. It was slow suffocation, a building pressure on her mind and body, almost activating her fight or flee instinct. Even though she was a well-established warrior over time, she was still a healer at heart, and it took a vast amount of will to still her fleeing instinct. She saw him smirk wider as her heart thundered in her chest, it was almost like fighting Chaos all over again.

"Usagi get a hold of yourself!" She scolded herself while drawing a deep breath, consciously unwinding her tense muscles. Psyching yourself out before the match even begun was not a good way to start and her opponent had noted her change in color. His smirk grew to enormous proportions, and the feeling in the air grew heavier and stronger, she needed something to focus on.

_"Tsk, it's just concentrated killing intent."_ She heard Shukaku mutter in her mind, and she blinked. "_At least you are still able to move and think unlike most who face this guy."_ He added, he was drawing on some experience, of this Usagi was sure. Usagi took his words to heart, a concentrated blast of bloodlust and animosity sent her mentality into flight, she's lucky her senshi weren't her to see her they would have been so disappointed. Shaking her head she fell into a loose stance locking eyes with her next opponent, he wanted to play mind games did he? The examiner finally called for the next challenge to begin, and Usagi smiled winningly at her opponent. "Let's play mind games then." It was Rei's personality fleshing through in her words.

Ibiki studied the small woman across from him, her statue left little to be desired, and she was on the verge of quaking under his intent. He had this one easy, or at least it seemed that way until she regained her bearings faster then any other who had faced the majority of his intent. However, he wasn't the lead of torture and interrogation for nothing, so he locked down his intent for right now and instead focused on the woman's eyes to give him some leeway. She had a good soul, he could see it easily, but the council had his brother's life in their hands again, and he couldn't ignore the threat. Besides, he did enjoying getting the worst and best out of people, so if he had to fight the least he could do was prepare her. For either Danzo, who was her last opponent, or the great wide world in that they would oust her. Then again it's not like a little mental torture ever hurt anybody right?

"Are we going to dance any time soon teddy-bear?" Ibiki had to smirk at her guts, at least she was willful, but teddy-bear was going a bit too far. The woman bounded toward him unafraid of his domineering presence and he struck.

"It's such a pity." He remarked, causing her to halt and glance at him warily. Her eyes roved him in suspicion, arms tensed and locked while she mused over his statement.

"What is?" She finally returned, though her eyes flickered to the LCD screen for a check on the time.

"That you have no time, no skill, and no luck in being able to beat me in twenty minutes." He began, amazingly, and he did not see a flicker of doubt in her eyes.

"Think what you want teddy." She rebuffed while circling him. Ibiki crossed his arms and gave her a studying stare, he had plenty of time to nitpick.

"It must be hard knowing that you are going to be the cause of those two kids suffering." Ibiki offered while glancing pointed at Sasuke and Naruto. He saw her tense imperceptibly and he knew he had a niche. "After all, their happiness rides on your ability to put us all down, but you don't know a thing about us or our skills." Ibiki continued, and she visibly flinched, he started leaking out his intent again.

Usagi screamed internally to get a grip on herself and ignore the pointed words of the man. '_It's just like fighting Chaos again, he's trying to shake you!'_ She yelled internally, she managed to roll his intent off again and started studying her opponent again, he gleamed with confidence.

"You really made their lives arched for the worst by adopting them." Ibiki said and saw her recoiled, he had found her fear. "You won't be able to keep them together like you promised." He chimed, and she visibly wilted. "Too bad, why don't you just surrender now and ignore the responsibilities that come with those two." Ibiki stated, and he noticed that he just messed up.

"You may be stronger then me, you may be smarter," She started while an eerie wind began to blow, "but don't you ever, ever suggest I just give up on them while they are counting on me!" She yelled and lunged toward him. It was a stupid move, it was a kamikaze move, and it had been completely unpredicted by her character. She landed a closefisted punch across his jaw causing him to skid backwards. "I'm not going to surrender because those two are my family!" Usagi screamed, her hair whipping behind her as she continued to bare down on the bear of a man. "I refuse to lose anyone else, I absolutely refuse." She vowed and then took Ibiki to the brink of unconsciousness. "Don't ever threaten my family." Usagi growled and bounded away thinking she had made her point.

However, Ibiki had been through much physical torture in his life, and it wasn't easy to make him succumb. Ibiki, with a bit of a growl sat up and his bandanna feel away revealing his scarred head. Usagi turned when she heard the warning sound, and gasped perceptively at the sight, her heart went out to the man. His eyes narrowed on her sorrowful countenance and his mind whirled with information. "If you're going to threaten somebody, to put them down to protect your family you better make sure they don't get back up." Ibiki huffed up, the sun glinting off his many old injuries. "You're too soft girl, you're not going to make it through this if you have pity or sympathy for the enemy." He warned while approaching her with frightening steps coated by a dripping aura of intent.

"Enemy or not, you're still human." Her words were soft, and her eyes were wide.

"Human or not, the enemy is not going to care for your frivolousness, and will destroy you and your family." With that he struck out, hitting her across her temple and making her sway. She stumbled backwards, her mind jumbled as she tried to gain back the bearings and set of mind that she needed. Usagi couldn't believe how close this was to what the enemies had told her time again, what Luna had warned her about, of what the senshi had tried to dissuade her from doing. Her memories focused on the arguments with the inner senshi about the outers, her fight with Uranus and Neptune all those years ago. This was a reoccurring theme in her life, hell her good heart had nearly endangered her daughter during the early years of the Crystal Tokyo. Ibiki had her, he knew he did, her eyes were telling him so, and he smirked outwardly, but shook his head inside. '_Sorry girl, looks like it's over.'_ He remarked inside.

"You're a fool if you listen to him Onee-sama." Sasuke's voice carried over the din of the crowd. "I don't listen or respect fools." His voice was taunt and Usagi blinked at the sound.

"He ain't saying nothing true Nee-chan!" Naruto's voice joined his brother's. "So give him a swift kick in the 'nicety area,' it'll shut him up." Naruto added, and Usagi smiled then. She had always followed her heart, a simple human man was not going to dissuade her beliefs.

"If you listen to this, then you aren't worthy of your brothers." Kakashi's comment was heard, and Usagi spun out of her left heel, striking out with her right hand and implanting it in the talking mouth.

"I love my family, and it doesn't matter how I treat my enemy because I won't allow them to touch my family." Usagi swore, and before Ibiki could blink Usagi had him out and unconscious. The LCD blinking at the five minute mark, and the crowd cheering at the second win. Usagi only glanced at the section which held her new family and gave them a peaceful smile.

Then there was silence for Danzo, her last and true challenged had arrived, and he was grinning with venomous pleasure.


	13. Final Challenge : Danzo

Quietly the two approached the center of the arena, and under traditional rules, bowed to one another. Danzo glanced at the girl, his face covered by vast amounts of bandages and designated to speak. "Honestly, I have nothing against you girl, but the roots of Konoha must flourish in order for it to remain against the harsh times." Usagi blinked at his statement, vastly confused by the conjecture. "For that, I must have the infection that has spread into the tree of Konoha destroyed in order for the rest of the tree to survive." Danzo declared, his voice empty and hollow. Usagi still had no idea what in the blue star he was talking about, but she merely shifted her stance.

"While I might not understand your reasons, and they might be very good ones, this is not right." Usagi returned. "Blaming a child for something beyond his control is not right, and I think that is the infection you have to worry about." She uttered, and was immediately silenced by a sword swinging past her lips.

"I have much more skill then you girl, and you cannot possibly win this bout." Danzo stated.

"You know, people keep telling me that, and amazingly I'm still here." Usagi reflected and then hopped back from the long blade that just brushed her temple. "You fight more like a samurai then a shinobi." Usagi observed, not knowing that it was technically an insult to a shinobi to be compared to a samurai and vice versa. However, Danzo seemed to take it in stride and whirl out to slice at the unprotected back. Usagi winced at the swift wind that cut open the back of her shirt, and her eyes fell on the missing arm of Danzo. Sympathy welled within her, growing even as she dodged out of the way of another head slice. The blue star had been cruelly tested each year of its cycle, why should those who reside in this era be any different then the ones who came before them.

Usagi danced backwards out of the reach the blade, and summoned back out Uranus's sword. She wasn't exactly proficient in sword play but could last quite a bit as a moderate amateur. Danzo's blade broke the still wind of the arena, and Usagi brought her blade to bare against the other. Easily the blade's locked, but just as easily Danzo pulled away taking both their blades out of play. Uranus's sword merely dematerialized as it struck ground leaving Danzo's blade to be the only one lying against the ground. Seeing that she could summon weapons at will Danzo gave her no time to activate that ability. Usagi was struck heavily across the face causing her to fall down, one hand rising up to brush the tender area. She was then kicked in the stomach directly below the solar plexus causing her to groan and loose precious air.

Survival instincts of the basic animal behaviors coiled within, and she felt a heavy slush flow through her arms. Rolling away from the next strike, she brought herself to a kneeling position and sent out a quick kick to one of Danzo's knees. He anticipated the strike and merely jumped over it, his hand forming seals as he completed his jump._ 'Must fight, must survive.'_ Usagi heard a guttural voice echoed in her head, and she felt her intelligence dull a bit for instinct. '_Strike now, in danger.'_ The thoughts sounded incomplete, but Usagi's body moved under the simple command. Usagi regained her bearings as her body nearly struck Danzo in a fatal way, she twisted at the last minute to instead strike his shoulder. It caused Danzo to falter in his hand seals, and Usagi warred with her simple and kind nature. Danzo wanted her brothers out of Konoha, he called them an infection and was willing to kill her to get his way. Throughout all this though, she never saw a single flash of emotion in the one eye that was revealed.

In the quiet arena Usagi heard the sound of cracking and looked to find herself gripping Danzo's right hand and breaking the bones within. She tried to retract, this was against her nature but her hands disobeyed her commands. '_Fight, kill, survive.'_ The voice returned, and Usagi's grip tightened on Danzo's hand.

_"Shukaku, Nibi!"_ She called within her mind and felt her hands release. _'It's Sanbi, it's awake and controlling you right now." _Shukaku responded, and Usagi gritted her teeth as she moved away from Danzo with a furious kick to his stomach. "_Well that's wonderful, how do I stop him?"_ Usagi inquired while her body flipped up leaving her hand standing against the ground and her legs wrapped around Danzo's neck. '_You have to come and tame him, he's never had a human host.'_ Shukaku spoke. _"Now?!" _Usagi yelped. '_Yes now.'_ Shukaku returned. "_Well if you hadn't noticed I'm a little busy right now!"_ She snapped back at the same time her body brought Danzo crashing to the ground. The bloodlust from the crowd was growing in anticipation of a painful end. Jeers, cheers, and palpable blood calling was making Sanbi restless and active. Usagi struggled against her body's whims and found her glazed blue eyes locking with a single black eye, staring down at Danzo she found that she could end his life with a mere snap of her ankle.

'_You need to end this right now!'_ Shukaku's voice was heard with a sense of straining. '_Nibi and I cannot hold him for very long.'_ Usagi quickly scanned the area for something to do just that. _'It's time for my contribution.'_ Nibi's calm voice was heard and a sense of forewarning flooded Usagi. She back flipped out of the way, her hand absently retracting around Danzo's fallen sword and she made various false hand signs. Nibi's chakra swam through her making her throat burn uncomfortably and it burst from her mouth in a stream of impressive flame.

Danzo maneuvered out of the way unable to form a counter jutsu because of his broken hand. Usagi was waiting for him and use her free right hand to snap a hit to his neck. She followed through with a vicious jab to his stomach to bring him to his knees. Nimbly she dodged his aimed retaliation and swung her foot around to graze the left side of his face. Her body stumbled unnoticed except to her, and her head was getting hazy. Still, she willed her self through the feeling of being daze and raised Danzo's sword to his neck.

"Yield." Usagi ordered. Danzo said nothing, however before Usagi stomach was an angled kunai and he was gripping it with his free hand. Usagi kicked one foot up against the poised weapon and Danzo struck out at her balancing leg. She managed to slam her raised foot down on his attacking one before he could strike. Once again the blade was place mercilessly before the man's neck, and Danzo swallowed causing a small drop of blood to roll down the blade. "YIELD." Usagi instructed, her eyes flickering to the LCD screen and realized there were very few precious seconds left. Right before the time hit zero she struck him hard on the crown with the handle of the sword knocking him out.

She heard her self declared winner and there by winner of the challenge before she fainted. Usagi wasn't quite sure who lifted her up from the unforgiving ground, but for once more in her long life she felt secure. "She's been poisoned!" Usagi heard as she descended into darkness. '_Poison?'_ Was her final thought.


	14. Danzo's Contingency Plan

Danzo exited the arena and gestured for his ROOT members to descend before him. One member stepped closer bowing at the waist and handing over a manilla envelope. "Does the hokage know you're in possession of these?" Danzo inquired while slipping out the papers from the envelope.

"No sir." A bland voice answered.

"My double hasn't been discovered correct?" Danzo questioned looking at another member.

"No sir, all the medical ninjas are taking care of the girl." The another member said, and Danzo creased his lips.

"Good, good." He murmured shifting the papers around. "Oh, thank you for the quick healing after the match." Danzo intoned and then stuck the papers back in the envelope. "Meet me in the Hokage's office." Danzo stated.

Tsunade glanced in growing happiness out the window of the tower. The council members were standing in her office with affronted expressions and in their hands were their resignations. However, Danzo was missing and that made her a bit bothered. "Where is the third council member?" Tsunade inquired while signing their resignations. "You're packages will be in the service office, thank you for your service to the Konoha council." Tsunade stated and filed their papers while glancing from the corner of her eye to a high source of energy. The two council members Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane turned as one to the reigning hokage.

"Our dismissal will cause chaos and dissension in the ranks of civilian and shinobi alike." They warned. Tsunade tilted her head and shuffled a few pages of paper work before deciding to answer.

"That is not your problem anymore." Tsunade informed them and the pair exited. Tsunade smirked as she felt Danzo's energy fill the room and she opened her file cabinet in preparation.

Danzo glanced at one of his ROOT members and knocked on the door of the hokage. "One of you stand watch over that girl." Danzo ordered and walked into the Hokage room when he got permission.

"Sir!" The ROOT members chimed and the scattered away to the four winds.

"Danzo, I believe that you have a bargain to uphold." Tsunade spoke while fixing the hat of a fire shadow.

"Indeed, but there are some minor complications." Danzo informed Tsunade while laying a few papers before her. Tsunade frowned behind her hands and then steeled her expression while laying her hands on the paperwork. Quietly she read the lines of writing and her lips tightened subconsciously. "As you no doubt can see, I cannot possibly stand down as long as ROOT operates." Danzo informed her.

"Then I'll just disband them." Tsunade muttered referring to Sandaime ruling once before.

"Unfortunately that can not be done as long as there is no leader." Danzo fenced back. "There can not be no new leader as I am resigning, and have not picked a suitable replacement, and of course that replacement would have to be nominated and voted on by the council." Tsunade could not be sure, but Danzo sounded smug when he released the information.

Now the Hokage knew Danzo had painted her in a corner, but it was not small and still had a lot of political movement. "Not to mention there was never a signed agreement that I would step down if I was beaten, but neither can I oust the girl with that _child_." He uttered.

"You have no honor." Tsunade spoke through clench teeth.

"I am Shinobi." Danzo reinstated. Tsunade felt his smug satisfaction, but she was not Sarutobi-sensei and she wouldn't let this man walk all over her.

"You have one week Danzo to pick a suitable replacement and then you will step down." Tsunade stated, while reaching in her cabinet drawers for something and leaving it between them.

"Dear Hokage, what if I choose not too?" Danzo inquired, and this time Tsunade grinned in a predatory fashion.

"Then I will arrest you for treason." She whispered quietly while flipping open the file between them. "Remember Danzo, the Hokage has eyes everywhere including the ROOT organization." Tsunade warned, Danzo bowed and disappeared from the office of the hokage. "Once again I'll have to thank that old pervert and his contacts." Tsunade muttered and ignored the rest of Danzo's papers, however she had a bad feeling about it. Heeding her feelings she leaned forward and read the rest of the papers, her face turned white and fire leapt to her eyes. "Those bastards." She yelled while slamming a fist through her new desk.

A paper slid from her fingers, it was the last signed order of the council before they were disbanded. '_Uchiha Itachi is no longer marked a missing ninja of Konoha, his S-rank missing ninja status has been revoked due to some new founded hidden information.'_

Naruto and Sasuke sat quietly beside their unconscious sister it had almost been too late. The poison was fast acting and it would have left her in a permanent coma if they had waited even a second more. What bothered the boys the most is no one knew where the poison had come from or even how she contracted the substance.

"Boys?" A quiet voice and both faced their old academy teacher. "I brought you lunch." Iruka said while holding up a bag of warm food.

"Thanks." The both responded listlessly.

"Cheer up guys, she doesn't seem the type to abandon her family." Iruka spoke trying to lessen the tension. Both boys nodded but did not make any effort to eat the proffered food. Instead Naruto moved to the opposite and they both sat holding a limp hand waiting for the woman to awaken. Iruka decided it was best to leave them alone so he receded from the room.

Danzo popped back into his hospital room and signed himself out before gesturing for some of his ANBU ROOT members to come to him. He handed over several copied letters to each of them and they bowed. "I trust there will be no word of this to anybody, and that no one has any objections?" Danzo questioned steely, and the ROOT members bowed.

"No sir." They spoke as one. "What is good for the tree of Konoha is good for the roots of Konoha." They chimed and Danzo nodded while sending them on their way. "Remember do not engage Uchiha Itachi, merely offer him the pardon." Danzo ordered and his members scattered except for the one directly behind him. Danzo turned to him with a tight line across his face. "There are viruses in the roots of Konoha, exterminate them." Danzo declared and the member bowed his head while vanishing into the darkness.

"This merely pushes my plans up, and that girl is an unneeded force, I need to get rid of her along with the brats." He uttered while teleporting away from the hospital into the darken confines of the Root offices.


	15. Shadows of Plans

Usagi turned in her own mind while glancing over at the bemused expressions of the two tamed youkai. "What?" She asked while playing idly with a strand of hair.

"Nothing, it's just this is the first time Sanbi has had a host." Nibi answered while flicking a tail at the semi-confused turtle yokai. Usagi merely shrugged while glancing back into her mind scape, watching the colors shift back and forth. "You know some of us can be quite blood thirsty without a seal." Nibi mused.

"I'm not going to unjustly seal them because of their nature." Usagi murmured, absently flicking her fingers in the clear like water. "Besides it is my soul, shouldn't I be able to control them?" She wondered, the three youkai had no answer for her.

"You are a strange one." Shukaku muttered while sitting down beside her. The demi human that was Sanbi finally moved over to their area and sat down.

"Why am I like this?" The turtle one asked and Usagi merely flicked a glance at him.

"Why not?" She responded before letting her attention drift off. "So, poison huh?" Usagi asked and Nibi curled around her in beastly form.

"Sorry." Sanbi offered, though the word tasted like a foreign substance in his mouth.

"You didn't know, you never had a human host, so I doubt you would now what happens when your power is used." Usagi stated and continued gazing outward. "Are any of the others ready to be awaken?" Usagi inquired looking briefly at the dark shadows.

"No." Shukaku responded. Together they just sat and gazed into the changing mind scape.

Itachi was a powerful ninja who had nothing to fear, and did everything by his own whims. So when a masked face Konoha ninja landed before him with a single scroll offered he chose to read the scroll and not kill the ninja. Kisame stood quietly beside him, though he did grin rather menacingly to the faceless ninja. "This will make retrieving the Kyuubi all the more easier." Itachi finally spoke while tucking the scroll into his cloak. "Tell your master, the red-eyed one will hear him out." He ordered the man. The Konoha ninja bowed to the both of them before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"What is all that about?" Kisame inquired politely and Itachi craned his eyes to see him.

"The leaves of Konoha grow unsteady and fall quickly into winter." Itachi stated, and Kisame just shrugged.

"You, Konoha-nin always have a odd way of speaking." Kisame said and fixed his long wrapped blade snugly against his right shoulder. "To Konoha then?" Kisame inquired, and Itachi merely started walking.

Tsunade furrowed her brows as the group of shinobi and civilians a like ran rampant in her office. "Silence." Her voice rung out and all activity stopped. "Now, like orderly adults present your claim or problem." She ordered, her voice taunt with tension.

"You're unchecked without a council." The Hyuuga clan head spoke up first and Tsunade turned her attention to him.

"Indeed, as of right now Konoha is in the middle of a militaristic siege." Tsunade spoke. "However, in respect of the times of Shodaime, we shall have a ballot." She decreed. "As it is normally the teammates of the Hokage that serve as council, and the head of the military forces as well we cannot possibly do that." Tsunade spoke.

"Yes, so three names on the ballot then." Hiashi Hyuuga declared and Tsunade shook her head.

"Two, Danzo has to pick a replacement." She stated. "The polls will be cast on the eve of tomorrow morning." Tsunade spoke. "Have your suggestions in by then." With that she declared all others to submit their claims or problem in paperwork. There were a lot of angry jibes as they exited, but Hiashi Hyuuga stayed behind to speak with the Hokage.

"How are the ones who upset the balance?" Hiashi inquired sitting himself before the Hokage.

"Overly stressed, I can not possibly send them on missions like this." Tsunade answered.

"I see." Hiashi murmured.

"Am I to see you name on the ballet?" Tsunade inquired.

"No, the Hyuugas all ready have a voice on the clan council." Hiashi spoke.

"Tell Hinata, he's fine, he is just worked up about his sister." Tsunade stated and Hiashi bowed his head. "Any luck on discovering the source of the poison?" She asked.

"No." Hiashi declared. "Even less luck on finding the source of her strange power." He added. "She needs to become a ninja if we are to control her and the Uchiha." Hiashi spoke.

"I know, I know." Tsunade agreed while glancing out the single window.

"Do you not let your emotions cloud your judgement Hokage." Hiashi warned and stood gracefully from his seat.

"For the good of Konoha." Tsunade muttered while gazing out the window.

Sasuke looked up as the door of the hospital creaked open, and subconsciously he reached for a kunai. It was far too early for Iruka to be making his dinner run, and no one else visited their sister. He also knew it wasn't Naruto for the chakra signature wasn't his, so Sasuke withdrew into the darkness of the room. A cloaked person walked in and laid a pale hand on his sister's chin turning it from side to side.

"Such a frail thing." They murmured and tapped Usagi lips once with a fingertip. Sasuke's eyes fell on the ring that rested on the pale finger. Familiarity licked at his conscious, but he couldn't remember where he had seen such a ring. "You'll be more fun to play with if you're awake." They muttered. "So don't sleep much longer, because I like to play with my prey first." With that the dark cloak person vanished, and Sasuke let go of the breath he was holding.

Urgently he check around for the ANBU that shadow his steps but couldn't sense them anywhere. Damn it, where were those ninja when you needed them? Sasuke sat down still alert and prayed that either Naruto or Iruka returned quickly. He needed to inform the Hokage as soon as possible as well as Naruto, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew who resided under the cloak.


	16. Setting Up the Pieces

The shadowed visitor that had made tracks against Usagi was currently resting against a tree staring at the sky. One pale finger tapped his lips with an eager expression, and a dark grin settled against his face. "Far too easy Konoha." He promised, and the ring flashed in the pale sunlight.

Sasuke finally relaxed when Naruto returned, harshly telling him what he had missed. Naruto was aghast that some one was seeking to harm their sister when she really hadn't harmed anyone. While they were chatting pale arms wrapped around them and they startled. "You two talk too loud." Usagi scolded lightly while both brothers pushed her back against the bed.

"Nee-chan, you should rest, you are still really pale." Naruto murmured while flicking worried eyes over his surrogate sister.

"You had no right to do that Onee-sama." Sasuke admonished while Usagi just grinned weakly at the pair.

"Don't worry I do not plan on going anywhere." Usagi promised lightly while brushing weak fingers through their crowns. Naruto was very worried about his sister, but he knew one of them needed to report to the hokage. So selflessly he stood and nodded to the brooding Uchiha before exiting. "He seems so serious, is something the matter?" Usagi inquired, and Sasuke sighed.

"It's nothing." He assured and settled back down in the chair next to her. "It's nothing at all." Sasuke confirmed. Usagi only tilted her head with a painful crick before sighing.

"Hokage-sama?" Naruto called as he entered the office of the leader of leaf. He was immediately picked up by a strong fist and held against the wall.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" A tense voiced questioned.

"Geez old hag, it's me." Naruto stated while wiggling out of her grip. "Nee-chan woke up." He informed her then sprinted out of the office to return to the hospital.

"Che, brats." Tsunade muttered while walking out of the office. Her eyes scanned over the voting booths lining the streets and sighed. She was surprised by those whose names now resided on the ballot, but one made her teeth curl. Those damn old council members were still pulling the strings. _'Damn them, damn them all with their egotistical ways!'_ Tsunade thought and then turned back to her destination.

Now Kisame was a smart and powerful man, and had been the partner of Uchiha Itachi for quite a while. However, even though he had been a trusted teammate of said man, even he couldn't understanding the Uchiha's thought process, if he had one. Kisame was beginning to think the man only operated on strictly ordered morals. None the less the pair of them were back in Konoha in hooded cloaks being led by a member of ROOT. Kisame absently wondered if karma was coming back to bite him on his ass.

"Ah, Uchiha Itachi, so glad am I that you decided to take me up on my offer." Danzo's voice echoed as they stepped into an underground barrack.

"Stop with the dramatics." Itachi's voice sounded while Danzo stepped into the light.

"Itachi, a pleasure as always." Danzo greeted, and went to step forward if not for the warning glare of the Sharingan. "Right, to business then." Danzo stated while gesturing for his members to leave. He then looked dead into the swimming eyes of red and announced his deal. "Uchiha Itachi, I have picked you to be my replacement for the leader of ROOT." Danzo spoke, and for a minute all was silent.

That was until Kisame started to chuckle while pulling at the bandages that surrounded his sword. "In the most polite way possible, do you takes us for fools?" Kisame inquired while his sword glowed menacingly. "He is a missing ninja of your glorious village, or did that fact slip your mind?" Kisame continued while Itachi just stayed silent.

"Kisame." Itachi's voice broke the juvenile air that surrounded them.

"Uchiha Itachi is no longer considered a missing nin of our village." Danzo stated.

"Last time I checked, the Godaime Hokage was not to fond of either Uchiha, so explain." Kisame ordered as his partner was quietly assessing the situation. Before Danzo could, something else broke the mood.

"I accept." Were the two words that shattered the atmosphere. Kisame turned to protest while Danzo smiled in glee, but the was easily shattered as well. For Itachi moved like silk in the shadows and sliced Danzo's head off while retrieving the contract that was offered to him. He signed his name in blood next to Danzo's early signature that was there in thinking there was no way the Uchiha would turn him down. Kisame merely blinked before re-wrapping his blade and using a small jutsu to clean the blood from the floors. "However, I am no one's tool." Itachi muttered while Kisame just sighed. Once again the Uchiha prodigy had proved to be an enigma...

Usagi felt eyes on her, and she secretly checked the covered window to her right. Seeing nothing she returned her attention to the sleeping Uchiha in the chair noting the added worry lines that graced his face. She grimace but she could do nothing for him except try to find a way so this never happens again. Some times she really hated her life.

"Ah, my prey is awake." He mused staring from the tree he perched in. "Soon we will play, and soon you will break glass doll." With that he shifted away awaiting his chance, after all he had all the time in the world.

Elsewhere another being opened their eyes and swiped back a strand of hair that had grown to long. "I so hate being betrayed." Was murmured.


	17. Just to Knock them Down

The wind flicked at the dark cloak, teasing by trying to yank the hood down. A pale hand reached up and pulled the hood down further, wondering if a mask would have been better in this case. "Not quite yet." He whispered to the wind and turned hidden eyes to the horizon. "Hmm, so they come." There was a iota of pleasure in that tone.

Team Hebi had been lost in what to do after their leader was forcefully retrieved and they had spent many days arguing on that fact. It was then Karin forwent her normal banter with Suigetsu and suggested that they find their leader as quick as possible. Suigetsu was ultimately against this idea, but Karin along with Jugo ignored his statement and went to where Karin sensed his chakra. "I still don't see why we have to retrieve the weak bastard." Suigetsu muttered while following after the pair. "We're free to do our own thing, so why should we follow a leader?" He put to question. For a moment the two others of Team Hebi stopped and pondered the question before continuing to walk.

"We have our reasons." Karin murmured, and Jugo nodded.

"Of course you do." Suigetsu just sneered out but continued after the pair.

It wasn't too long before they reached the gates of the leaf village, after all they were rambling the fire country border for awhile. However, even though they sensed their leader inside they weren't fools enough to try and enter one of the leaders of the ninja world. Their answer descended in shadow as a person glared down into their souls. "So those who betray have come home to their leader." A slithery voice was heard and Team Hebi glared at the man. "Hmm, such rebellion." He mused and lifted his fingers in a seal. Team Hebi fell to their knees gripping different parts of their bodies and gritting their teeth.

Danzo's eyes opened elsewhere in the ROOT organization while glancing at his own supposed body in the morgue. "Really Uchiha, how predictable." Danzo muttered while incinerating the body, and the make up melted off the face. After all the leaf village would not suffer by losing a few nameless civilians. One of his ROOT members descended beside him and he turned to him.

"Sir, wouldn't a henge have worked better?" The ROOT member questioned.

"Yes, but a henge would have been detected by the Uchiha's eyes, but simple make up and wigs give off no identifying chakra." Danzo stated and went out to find the flyaway prodigy. "Shall we pay a visit to Hokage-sama?" Danzo inquired while glancing off to the side. The ROOT members only faded into shadow while Danzo headed to the hospital to spill the glorious information about the return of the older Uchiha.

Sasuke felt a ripple of familiarity as he gazed out the small restaurant he was replenishing himself in that was next to the hospital. Naruto was beside him, sipping quietly at the soup in his bowl, his countenance tight. His blue eyes flicked over to study his now legal brother who was facing out the window with an almost confused expression. "What's up?" Naruto inquired while putting his bowl down.

"I'm not quite sure..." Sasuke muttered and Naruto sighed.

"Couldn't you just say you don't know." Naruto mumbled but glanced out the window as well. Sasuke merely glared back at the blond before his eyes found the window again. "Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"What?" The dark haired one inquired while flicking an eye at the boy.

"Did you feel that?" Naruto asked while his back straightened quickly. Sasuke pondered the question before allowing his chakra senses to expand.

"Yeah." He answered while one hand dipped into his weapon pouch.

"What do you suppose that was Sasuke?" Naruto canvassed while mirroring Sasuke's actions.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." The Uchiha stated and rose from his chair while paying for his meal.

"You can't!" Naruto interrupted. "You're on house arrest, or more like village arrest..." Naruto reminded.

"Damn it." The Uchiha cursed and flittered back to the hospital instead. Naruto threw his money on the table and followed after his teammate.

Kisame turned to the darken partner who was merely scowling at the scroll as he read it over. "Well, how does it feel to be in charge of ROOT?" Kisame inquired while twisting to alleviate a chink in his back. Itachi refused to comment and instead gestured for the pair to teleport to the Hokage's office. However, the office was empty of the village leader and instead they cloaked themselves in shadow. "Your village is very odd if the leader can just disappear for no reason." Kisame muttered, but leaned against the wall none the less.

The crowd grew rowdy as the votes grew in number, and some even started small skirmishes for the ones they voted for. Shinobi were distributed to quell the crowd and to also place their vote, even though it was more for the civilian council then anything. Some shinobi refused to vote, seeing as civilians should have no control over shinobi affairs. Others just pointed out that the Hokage could not go uncontested as the leader of the village because civilians do reside in said village. More pointed out that she was uncontested because of the clan councils, but none the less the voting continued even beyond the shinobi's ill will.

"I do so miss the time of the Yondaime." One of the ANBU muttered.

"That's because it was short." Another ANBU pointed out.

"Ah, but there was so much promise." The first one returned.

"Indeed." The other agreed and then both delved into the crowd to quiet them. "Well, at least it isn't quite time to pick a sixth hokage." The ANBU added to his partner while jostling a rowdy genin.

"Yeah, I can just picture that disaster." His partner muttered, and together they managed to quiet the crowd. "Hey, you think the Uzumaki boy has a chance?" He added in question.

"As the sixth?" The other remarked. "Probably not because he is not quite done growing, maybe the seventh." The ANBU answered.

"True, but it won't matter if those who only see him as that-which-shouldn't-be-mentioned are in charge." The Hawk masked like one stated.

"Indeed." The Sloth masked one agreed.

Tsunade turned to her quiet patient who was glaring out the window with a scowl. "What is the matter?" The Hokage inquired while running a full check up on the girl.

"Something is building on the horizon and the wind is upset." Usagi answered while fiddling with the bed sheets. "It warns me of an up and coming tragedy." She continued and her knuckles turned white at the grip she had on the white sheets. "I fear it is a dark horizon that comes." She murmured. Tsunade turned a bit to the window trying to see what the girl sees before sighing. As a Hokage should she take the word of this civilian and prepare for a possible disaster, even with a new council being chosen at this exact moment? Also what of Danzo's replacement, and could she afford to disband the ROOT organization when she would possibly need their forces? Then again the civilian, albeit a powerful one, never said anything like disbanding the organization.

"Tsukino." As Tsunade was Hokage, her voice carried respect even if her personality didn't.

"Yes?" The young woman answered, though her mind seemed elsewhere.

"I have a request..." Tsunade began, and she feel the first tendrils of guilt envelope her.

"Hmm?" It was an absent response, and Tsunade felt this was the best time, after all it was for the good of the village.

"I would like for you to submit to our rule and become a registered warrior." Tsunade stated, she knew this would break the boys. However it was for the good of Konoha, it was always for the good of Konoha. It is amazing how hollow those words really sounded when weighed against her conscious.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Usagi answered while turning searing eyes to the woman.

"I was afraid you would say that." Tsunade murmured softly and then pulled out a single scroll and unrolled it.

"Tsukino Usagi, you are under arrest for violating the civilian code section two point eight." Tsunade read off, while reading the bleeding signatures of the last council. "For no civilian is aloud to involve themselves in shinobi affairs, without themselves being a shinobi, as the opposite is true." With that Tsunade rolled up the scroll and gazed at the proud woman on the bed.

"You have your options." With that Tsunade gestured for two ANBU to watch the young woman and left the room to return at a later time. Usagi only turned back to the window watching a bird lazily drift in and out of the clouds. One of the ANBU stepped up behind her and rested a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"She knows not what she does, only that she must." The purple haired woman spoke, and Usagi only nodded.

"That is merely the way of the world." Usagi stated, but did nothing else, her mind weighing with the two choices. She was no fool she knew what both meant, for her and her new brothers. It was then Sasuke and Naruto tumbled into the solemn atmosphere and immediately questioned the ANBU. "It's nothing guys, nothing at all." More hollow words could not be spoken, and some how the boys knew that.

Tsunade settled back into her large chair, trying to push the guilt away. It should have been easy, as she is responsible for all in the village, not just a few. However, this reasoning did little to alleviate her pain. Shadows moved across from her, and she looked up to see spinning red eyes.

"Hello Tsunade-sama." The male greeted emptily.

"Itachi." Tsunade growled out, even as her face drew tight. Itachi merely tossed the scroll to her and she read it, lines drawing in her forehead as she did so. "It cannot be true." She whispered, but sure enough the words did not change before her eyes.

"It is, and for the first act as the leader I wish the Uzumaki boy to be in my office." Itachi stated.

"Do not be mislead boy, you power is only what is given, and I shall not hand over Naruto." Tsunade promised.

"Then perhaps I shall pay a visit to my foolish brother?" Itachi offered and Tsunade withdrew, she was cornered once again.


	18. Screwed Royally and Royally Screwed

Danzo was near ecstatic when he appeared in the hallway of the pristine hospital. Amazingly his face revealed none of his excitement, all though some ROOT members would swear the man was _skipping_. "My power will be assured, as will my position, especially with the youngest Uchiha on my side." He murmured, and stopped before a closed door. "Not to mention, if I have the Uchiha, the Kyuubi and the girl will also fall under my control, A triad of power ruled only by me." Danzo uttered and knocked stately on the door waiting for entrance.

"Come in." A voice called, and Danzo stepped in to lock eyes with cold mask. Danzo ignored the animal-masked shinobi and turned to the three by the bed.

"I have news, _**private**_ news." He said and the ANBU nodded before slinking out to the hallway.

"Go on then." Sasuke ordered looking at the scarred man.

"I'm sorry to say that Uchiha Itachi has been taking off the missing nin list, he is no longer a traitor to Konoha." Danzo spoke coldly, hoping for the right explosion from the two males.

"What?" Sasuke whispered with frost, his hands clenching at his side.

"How dare they allow him back!" Naruto yelled, fisting his hands and hitting the cement wall closest to him. Usagi knew this could be a turning point, so she ignored her own problems for a moment to soothe both her brothers. A pale hand slipped around each of the boys's hands visibly relaxing them.

"I may not know what is going on, but I will not allow my brothers to be upset for no reason." Her voice had taken on a small growl.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them, I was outvoted, however, I can help." Danzo laid a venomous trap, and immediately Usagi sensed an opportunity. Her brothers allowed her to handle the conversation, while they seethed or brooded. "If you promise to answer only to me." He finished the bait, and watched as both boys tensed. Usagi brushed calming fingers against their knuckles, and let her chakra brush lightly against theirs. She was trying to inform them that she had a plan, and she prayed that they understood.

"Danzo was it?" Usagi inquired. The man nodded, feeling victory in his jowls and wanting to smirk in triumph. "I'm afraid before we can consider anything, we would need a demonstration of your power." She baited watching as a dark grin itched at his face. Both her brothers tensed, but she gave them a reassuring squeeze, they nodded in support to her claim.

"Speak and I shall grant anything." Danzo promised. '_Checkmate Hokage, Konoha is mine!'_ He thought, unaware that he was not the master of this game.

"First, you _must_ be able to make us _**untouchable**_ by anyone, that includes the council, the hokage and the clan councils." Usagi spoke up, casting a small glance to the side. Danzo nipped at his brain before nodding, it seems he will be calling in a few _**favors**_. "Second, you must be able to _**guarantee**_ that after training my brothers for a whole six months that both go one and one with Itachi and win." She planted, watching as Sasuke caught on, and squeezed her hand in thanks.

"That would be difficult if it was just myself." Danzo muttered.

"Do you have the power to draft other shinobi, kunoichi to train them as well?" Usagi inquired.

"I do." Danzo explained, almost happy that he would have two strong tools or weapons for his use.

"Then do what you must to meet my second condition." Usagi spoke. "My last condition is to get my family an audience with the fire lord within two days." She finished.

Danzo nodded, pulling out a scroll and writing down her conditions, then they both cut their hands and read the contract aloud sealing it in a blood pact. "I, Danzo, hereby swear to adhere to these conditions in order to enact a possible pact with the following signers, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Tsukino Usagi." He spoke first, clear in his victory.

"I, Usagi, claim responsibility for Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto, do swear to uphold my words under the condition of a _**possible**_ pact." With that the scroll flashed and split in two. One fell in Danzo's hands, the other fell into Usagi's hands, afterwards Danzo bowed and left to thick in his victory to understood that he just got played.

"I hate politics." Usagi muttered after Danzo left, and both her brothers laughed.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto intoned.

"Hmm?" Sasuke responded.

"Why didn't you immediately go after Itachi?" Naruto asked. Sasuke frowned deeply at the mention of his brother before smirking at his legal brother.

"Itachi is no longer an Uchiha, and technically there are now two more Uchiha." Sasuke uttered while his fingers flashed in a jutsu.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, but was silence by two fingers jamming into his thigh, as well his sister's.

"That is simple, I was clan head before Itachi was reinstated as a Konoha ninja, I struck his name from all records." He explained. "Now that Itachi has returned, he cannot overturn any clan head decision without a unanimous vote from the rest of the family." Sasuke stated. "However, since I am the son of the clan head I can invite others into our clan." He finished as both his new siblings felt a burning on their thigh. "Guess who I just chose?" He prompted as he pointed to where he had just jabbed his siblings. "Of course we will have to have a blood ceremony to make it official, but you are basically Uchiha now." Sasuke stated as both siblings mused over their new tattoos.

"You do know that contract I just signed is null and void now?" Usagi asked sweetly.

"We know, but Danzo doesn't." Naruto chuckled out with his prankster days showing through. "His name is still true and on the contract so he will be forced to uphold his end of the deal." Naruto spoke, crossing his arms.

"Well played Sasuke." Usagi congratulated watching as he puffed up in pride. "So that takes care of Danzo, the councils, and the Hokage problems in the near future." Usagi said with a smile.

"Why is Tsunade a problem?" Naruto asked, almost hurt and Usagi sighed before explaining what happened while they were out. "I can't believe baa-chan would do such a thing." Naruto muttered, tears glistening at his eyes.

"Oh, if it was just Tsunade, I doubt she would have done it." Usagi said, drawing Naruto's attention.

"Yet, Tsunade is not just Tsunade, she's the Hokage." Sasuke uttered, light dawning on both the boys. "Konoha is trying to control us, and they'll use the Hokage if they have too." Sasuke spoke with a sour tone.

"Ah, but that is not a problem anymore, and it definitely won't be a problem after we see the Daimyo." Usagi promised, and Naruto blinked confused.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Think Naruto, who actually hold's the power in fire country?" Sasuke asked exasperated.

"Oh." Naruto got out before smirking.

"To think you want to be Hokage." Sasuke mumbled through his hand.

"Shut up." Naruto dead panned. "Still what about Itachi?" Naruto inquired.

Tsunade smirked at the pretentious brat as she felt Jiraiya's familiar presence. "Go ahead and visit your brother if you think it will do any good." Tsunade pushed, and Itachi vanished from in front of her.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Jiraiya enquired as he slipped out from behind her.

"It will be fine." Tsunade said with a heavy sigh.

"So you told her." Jiraiya mused and Tsunade just nodded. He looked down to say something when his eyes caught a glowing scroll. "Hey Tsunade, is it suppose to do that?" Jiraiya asked pointing to the scroll. Tsunade blinked picking up the scroll and unrolling it, she blinked surprised before laughing.

"The brats just beat the council." Tsunade choked out as Jiraiya looked at her in confusion. She handed over the scroll to the man who read over it with a smirk.

"Well, what do you know." He said with wonder.

"What about me?" Itachi asked as he appeared in the hospital room. He was immediately rebuffed by three warning glares, before locking a gaze with the blond on the bed.

"Now is that anyway to treat your aniki?" Itachi scolded. He was not prepared for the response he got, instead of rushing at him with a deadly attack, Sasuke just leaned against the wall and smirked.

"What Aniki?" Sasuke inquired. "I don't have an aniki, I do have an Onee-sama." His voice was sparkling with a mocking tone. Itachi visibly frowned, before turning his attention to Naruto with a smirk.

"You're weaker then I thought foolish brother if you managed to get brain washed." Itachi mocked.

"I am not brainwashed Itachi, I just don't believe you are recognized as an Uchiha, nor do I accept you as my brother." Sasuke said with a shrug, though normally he would be dying to drive a killing blow through that man's chest. However, without Orochimaru's seal he wasn't as blood thirsty, as was back to how he was before the fated second exam all those years ago. Also, he had a family again, and possibly a return of his clan, but why tell Itachi that?

"What do you mean?" Itachi was curious, if that was possible.

"Exactly what I said." Sasuke responded, and felt a pleasant shiver when he realized he just tilted Itachi's axis like he had done to his world.

"What about you Kyuubi boy, how are you?" Itachi played another one of his cards watching in suppressed victory when the boy whitened brilliantly. Sasuke bit at his lip when he realized that they still hadn't explained Naruto's odd condition to Usagi yet. Naruto glance between Sasuke and Usagi before getting ready to bolt, he would have to if Usagi hadn't tighten her grip.

"I all ready knew about it." Sasuke admitted, and Naruto blushed lightly when he remembered one of their encounters.

"Oh yeah." Naruto bumbled.

"Well, I've heard enough out of you mister, so please leave." Usagi ordered imperiously. Itachi raised an interested eyebrow before hopping out the window deeming to come back again when he had more information. After all Uchiha enjoy having the power to control a situation, if they don't have all they information they cannot control the situation. "Well I'm assuming that was Itachi, and what did he mean Kyuubi?" Usagi asked.

Naruto shuffled while Sasuke forcibly sat him beside Usagi. "Speak." Sasuke ordered while sitting beside the blonds.

"I'm afraid, what if you hate me?" Naruto admitted.

"Give me a little credit hikage, there is nothing about you that could scare me." Usagi informed him. So for the next hour they had an in-depth conversation about his life and the monster fox sealed within him. A puff of smoke had them groaning lightly, sometimes living in a village of shinobi sucked big time.

"So, you ready to go on our date?" Kakashi inquired appearing before the trio, smiling down at Usagi while holding his book up to nose level.

"Date?" Sasuke growled out, hand trembling with the beginning of the chidori.

"Ero sensei!" Naruto scolded leaping at the grinning man. Usagi giggled as she saw the three interact, both her brothers would leap at the man and he would appear randomly from them. She giggled loudly when he managed to appear on each of their heads at least once. '_Sorry fate and Konoha, they are mine now and I won't let you have them or harm them.' _Usagi promised while watching as a small sparkle grew in the boys's eyes.

"Nee-chan, I don't believe you accepted Kakashi-hentai's invitation." Naruto scolded his sister, Usagi recoiled as her brothers turned on her.

"I forbid you Onee-sama." Sasuke muttered, and Usagi meeped at their dark looks.

"Hey, I'm the older sibling." She protested weakly under the combined glares. "Save me." She whimpered, only to get patted sympathetically on the head by Kakashi.

"Save us you mean." He corrected.


	19. Never A Dull Moment

Magic, it was definitely a blast of magic that saved the pair from the wrathful protection of the brothers. There were silent curses that earned both Sasuke and Naruto a bump on their head. Muttering followed that action which of course brought the brothers to bear about the escaping pair. Sasuke headed Kakashi off while Naruto restrained Usagi with gentle arms.

"Where do you think you're going Nee-chan?" Naruto inquired sweetly, fangs slightly poking out from his lips.

"Out for some fresh air, it does do one good." Usagi replied just the same, except her eyes grew to large, innocent proportions.

"Then we will accompany you Onee-sama, fresh air will do us all some good." Sasuke voiced while holding one kunai to Kakashi's lower extremities. Kakashi wanted to argue to prove he was still a jounin of capable abilities, but the kunai down south dissuaded him and yet there was still the bitter and chalky taste of defeat in his mouth which stilled his rationality. Leaving a log in both boys' capable hands he wrapped an arm around Usagi and winked.

"Ne, Sasuke-chan, aren't you still on house arrest, perhaps Sakura-chan should come baby-sit you." Kakashi baited before slipping one hand into a seal.

Everyone else in the room blinked, Kakashi just called the _**Uchiha**__Sasuke_, Sasuke-chan and had survived. Before Sasuke could literally peel the skin off his sensei he winked once more and teleported out of the room with Usagi in tow. Naruto withheld his laughter because they had more pressing matters to deal with, such as their sister out there all alone with a known pervert.

"Hey, Sasuke, shouldn't we inform Baa-chan that Kakashi just took someone out of the hospital without a clean bill of health?" Naruto chimed darkly and Sasuke raised an intrigued eyebrow. Oh yes, they should, after all this was their sister's health on the line, and Sasuke-chan him will you, well can't have Kakashi getting away unpunished.

It seemed terribly interesting that people can act younger than they are when living a life of gracious tragedy and upsets or that they are just weird. Usagi was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Kakashi had just called a skilled killer, the equivalent of a child and had _**lived**_, it was just amazing. Then again she knew subconsciously that her brothers had a soft spot for their teacher, really they did. That is why she only winced a little when she saw the familiar form of the Hokage standing firm in front of them with a scary grin. Usagi really couldn't describe why that grin might be scary or the fact that Kakashi was now hiding slightly behind her.

"Ne, Tsukino, what are you doing up and about?" Tsunade inquired while stepping forward. Now Usagi never feared doctors, thunderstorms, youma, dark creatures, but never doctors, after all two of her best friends became doctors, but something about Tsunade set her off. Usagi smiled in appeasement and bowed hello to the medic-nin turned Hokage.

"Increasing my nutritional value by heading off to actually eat real food so as I may heal faster and regain normality." Usagi explained as everyone knew who ever stayed in a hospital or had someone stay in a hospital, that the food was absolutely disgusting, healthy, but unidentifiable and disgusting. Tsunade couldn't argue that, the benefits to pushing real cooks into the health profession would be numerous, but no one wanted such a thankless job.

"Oh, if that's all mind if I join you to make sure that you eat well?" Tsunade inquired sweetly, she knew as well as everyone in Konoha that Kakashi was a pervert.

"I wouldn't dream of discouraging you Hokage-san, but don't you have other things to do and don't you trust one of your more responsible jounin?" Usagi returned laying a hand on the arm of the rather silent Kakashi.

"I suppose you are right after all Shizune has been looking rather ragged these past few days." Tsunade responded. While Usagi sensed something off about the whole encounter, as she really did not understand why Naruto and Sasuke had warned her not to ever anger Tsunade they never explained why other then a few shivers. Now as guardian to the whole universe plus Usagi could figure out a lot of things, but she had no idea what everyone was so frightened of the elder woman across from her. When she watched the blue star it wasn't as if she observed the people constantly, it was more like she would check every few centuries or so at the turn of the millennium. So powerful, naïve Usagi had no idea the true strength behind that deceptive visage, and with several thousand years under her belt you would think she had a better inclination to listen to her feelings.

Tsunade retreated a bit, lessening the damping aura and Kakashi actually appeared at her side with a gentile smile well from what she could see. "Okay, I guess you are healthy enough to grab a quick, nutritional bite to eat, but then right back to the hospital until I give you a clean bill of health." Tsunade agreed, and then her grin stretched to resemble a baring of teeth. "If you do not I will give you reason to visit the hospital and will not be pleasant for _**either**_ of you." Tsunade promised, then grabbed a boulder from practically nowhere and squeezed it to dust and particles. Usagi gulped and then realized why everyone had warned her of Tsunade's temple, if a boulder could not stand against such strength what did her puny statue have to resist against such a force.

Usagi and Kakashi nodded like dutiful children receiving a scolding from an aunt or an uncle and giving their sincerest grins of promise. Let it be said that both Usagi and Kakashi could admire Naruto for calling Tsunade, Baa-chan, and getting away with his body still in workable condition. Tsunade nodded as her stature demanded and disappeared into the crowds of Konoha, her warning grin burned into their eyes if they even sought subterfuge. Kakashi chuckled weakly and grinned down at the woman who had sufficiently turned Konoha's government on its head. "Well, my lady, shall we talk over lunch of noble quests and idealistic ideals?" He asked while presenting his arm. Usagi blinked while a wide grin spread across her face and silent laughter could be seen in her eyes.

"That was incredibly corny and you hid behind me from the wrath of your lady kage." Usagi chuckled out, lifting a graceful hand to hide the smirk that itched across her face.

"See, this is why I do not act like a gentleman, at least with my normal tendencies the reactions are predictable." Kakashi sighed out, his arm still outstretched but it seemed limp in some fashion. Usagi merely shook her head and wrapped her arm around his.

"Yet, kind sir, do not be so down, how about I just get to know Kakashi." She remarked and Kakashi grinned from the side, and Usagi tilted her head. "Will you be dining with you mask on?" She inquired and Kakashi leaned down with a playful smirk and his exposed eye closed.

"Only if we are dining in a _**public**_ venue lady fair." Kakashi answered confusing the blond woman, but she kept silent. 'Is there any other type of dining out?_'_ Usagi thought silently, watching as her male companion became more amused. '_**Brat, you are an innocent idiot or incredibly naïve.'**_ Nibi's smoky voice came through in response and she could hear Shukaku laughing. 'Shut up,' she whined back to the voices in her head hoping that insanity was an option so she may enjoy the voices not be tormented by them. _'_**Isn't he planning on…?'** Sanbi voice was halted by the other two and Usagi shook her head free of said interruptions.

"I'm still new to this village and technically the male is suppose to be in charge of planning for the first date, so I suppose that you'll have to pick the restaurant." Usagi responded off-hand missing Kakashi's surprised expression, after all he had been somewhat joking when he said date, but if she was willing to consider it…Well, who was he to look a pretty woman in the face and tell her no, sides there was a strange feeling of elation that course through him at such a prospect. It lasted all the way up until he saw one of the only male jounin that could compete with him in looks department, Genma, and he was heading straight for them. Kakashi bright out looked dimmed only a little hoping he'd pass right by, unfortunately fate, currently name Tsunade had other plans.

"Hey, great fights earlier," Genma called as he approached, "Tsunade wanted me on hand just in case you had another poison episode, after all can't have those boys alone again." He explained, Usagi grinned welcomingly at him and Genma picked up one of her hands and placed a soft peck upon the surface. "Pleasure to meet you formally, I'm Genma, a jounin of Konoha." He introduced himself, making Usagi giggle lightly at such attention, Kakashi at that moment felt his day go south and cold.

**AN : **Like I mentioned in A Fateless Sword, over the course of these coming weeks I will be updating with one chapter each for each story on the poll in my profile, but **_only one_**, if you want to know what happens then I need more responses, I'm not trying to be mean. Au contraie, I'm trying to finish the stories for you guys so you can enjoy them, but I need to focus on one or the inspiration and thoughts just fly away like butterflies. So please vote, review as well, but I know you guys do that pretty faithfully.


	20. Strange Courting and the RED DAWN

Kakashi mentally bashed his head into a passing village wall as they strolled with their pair companionship plus one, and right now he was feeling like the plus one…not Genma. In fact, Genma seemed quite cozy where he was, chatting with the blond woman who smiled with laughter every time he spoke. The Hokage must be laughing up a storm in her office, cackling madly as she observed them in her old teacher's crystal ball, eyes gleaming with power and righteousness. Pouting semi-lightly behind his woven mask, he watched with one narrow eye the one he had 'rescued,' from the boring insane asylum that was the hospital room. It was not fair, he had been a good man, okay a little perverted, he killed a fair amount of people, and was not too good of a teacher to his team, but hey, he had tried his best. After all, everyone is a little perverted, the ones he killed had been trying to kill him, just bad men, or it was war! As for his team, nasty, ungrateful, little rug rats that they were, he had been teaching them by not teaching them. Okay, so the old school mentally of sink or swim didn't really work with the trio he had gotten, but that is how he learned the majority of his life. He even offered helpful advice, sound wisdom and tactics, protected them with his very life and had tried to instill morals in the ones who had been left to fend for themselves. His team wasn't interested in all that though, they didn't ask for advice, they always wanted to be shown something flashy and new, even if a ninja is not necessarily those things! Granted maybe he had focused a little more on Sasuke than the others, that was hindsight, but he could explain, he was trying to lead Sasuke away from the path he had been following, honestly! He withheld a growl as Genma leaned over and whispered something in the chuckling blond's ear, which turned her head to smile fully at Genma. Afterwards he wanted to let out a whine that would strangely sound like Pakkun's; she should be paying attention to him, the damaged genius, not the effervescent pretty boy!

Perhaps he had whined, or maybe the blond suddenly remember that he was there because she slowed a little to let Kakashi reach her available side. "You have been very quiet Kakashi-san, is something the matter?" She inquired with concern, and though Kakashi hated being ignored, it was a foreign concept; he couldn't bring himself to stay sulking because she was obviously very kind. However, he would make a note to himself to convince Naruto to prank his old Baa-chan of a hokage, o revenge would be sweet, and he may even teach Naruto one of his father's old tricks. Smiling lightly at the awaiting blond, he wrapped a playful arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest.

"No, I'm not feeling all that well, do you mind nursing me a little back to health?" He inquired with tease, and just like that her full attention was on him, and Kakashi could swear Genma glared at him. However, Usagi reached up and placed a hand on his temple, the soft skin of her palm felt comfortable and nice against his forehead even though he was really fine. She must have caught the teasing lit and frowned at him while lightly smacking his shoulder before grinning beautifully at him.

"So where is it you are taking me kind sir, I afraid I must know, for I must make sure you have an induction of healthy soup?" She bantered back and crossed her arms with a growing smirk. "Perhaps you should join me in my room at the hospital if you are that unwell." Usagi teased, Kakashi couldn't help the first couple of thoughts that ran through his head at that invitation, but he did not act on them. Yet, he leaned down a little more so that the fringe of his bang was brushing her nose, and grinned evilly at her. This moment lasted until Genma had enough and cleared his throat _politely_, which startled the blond woman in his arm and irritated him. Usagi squeaked and jumped out of his hold to turn and look at Genma Shiranui, whose senbon had migrated to the other side of his mouth. The sight of barely hidden jealousy in his brown eyes made Kakashi happy, glad that he was once more competitive among the males, since his more perverted behavior had long since took him out of the running. Chuckling inwardly he leaned back a little and watched the interaction, before his eyes caught sight of the perfect restaurant, one that which Genma could no longer enter because he had gotten drunk one night and acted rather _inappropriately _toward one of the waitress. Stretching he wrapped a thin hand around Usagi's right shoulder to draft her attention back to him; she immediately tilted her head toward him.

"How about we eat here, Sasuke recommends the dishes here, and so does Sakura, and I enjoyed the few times I have been here as well." Kakashi suggested, and he felt the heated glare of the brown haired jounin, before he bowed to the pair and leaving in the normal way of teleportation. She immediately surrendered to him and his suggestion, as she was terribly hungry and did need real nourishment instead of the bland slop they had place in her IV. Usagi gestured with an airy hand for Kakashi to lead the way and he was all too happy to comply, with his hand subconsciously dropping from her shoulder and slipping around her waist. She let out a small squeak of surprise, but merely ignored the fact that she was practically mashed to his side, after all, he didn't seem all that aware of what had happened. It took little to no time to be seated and they were handed menus with a suggestive grin from the young waiter. Usagi blinked at the young man before turning her attention to the menu, food has always been her main attention grabber. Kakashi however raised his visible eyebrow and the waiter scurried away with what he must have thought to be a piece of juicy gossip. After all how often does the renowned copy-nin bring a woman into a nice restaurant?

Smiling he turned away from the young lad and turned to the woman who was scanning her menu earnestly, tilting his head he coughed lightly to catch her attention. She snapped her eyes away from the list to instead focus on the man, with his head tilted his grin looked lopsided.

"You know, if this is to be a proper date, shouldn't I order for you?" He inquired kindly. Usagi smirked and put the menu down with a snap, leaning her chin on her left hand she sent a challenging smirk his way.

"Are you casually implying that I need a dashing knight to help me in my decisions?" She asked neutrally, but Kakashi didn't miss the implication of being called dashing. Smirking back he leaned back his body language speaking volumes as he rested his arms on the back of the cushions.

"Nope, thought I would be polite though, after all, I'd hate to be a practice dummy for any recourse of your anger." He spoke with a shrug, Usagi smiled at him before sliding her menu to him and crossing her arms.

"Very well, kind sir, I appreciate your kindness and request that you follow through on this courtship." She responded, and Kakashi felt something shift between the two, was she giving him permission to actually pursue her outside of a professional relationship. For a minute he wondered if what he had learned of her past, and what he knew of himself if he was even set to deal with an actual relationship. Well, if nothing else, it would be fun, and Kakashi knew he was getting old for a prime ninja so either settling down or dying was next on his list of life goals.

Leaning forward a little he raised a soft hand and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, smiling in a dreamy sort of way. "All right, how about a few appetizers to start us off?" He proposed, and was reward by a smile that seemed brighter than any he had seen before. Food became their main contact even though there was a sprinkling of conversation mostly revolving around nothing in particular. It was a relaxed atmosphere between two that was interrupted by a war cry of a familiar soul. Tsunade cut in by railing at all the ninjas sitting down, her face drawn and white.

"The Akatsuki are at the front gates!" She yelled, and immediately the calm flew to the four winds, and Kakashi wished once he had the power to stop time, death was almost certain. He turned to his lunch companion, only to see her gone and he went pale as the next words poured from the Godaime lips. "Naruto is on the front lines, remember what they stand for, remember what he has done for us, and let us show them our will of fire!" She shouted, and Kakashi couldn't remember feeling so cold before.

Itachi looked on as he felt the old signatures of that corrupted organization; he could only state that he had given as much information as possible to his spymaster Jiraiya, though his true nature had not been revealed to his old home town quite yet. However, he was surprise when a flash of blond and silver appeared beside him radiating cold fury, analyzing he saw his younger brother's new older sister and he wonder slightly if he could make a truth speaker out of both of them. He yielded to his analytical nature to see what she could possibly offer to the Uchiha clan and if nothing else her beauty was acceptable. She paid him no mind as she dashed head first into the danger reminding him of the other she adopted, and he cast an eye around for said Kyuubi boy. The pure light that he felt in the cave now echoed in the land of leaves as she leapt from the tall walls and of all things pure white wings speared from her shoulders. Raising a charcoal eyebrow at the wings, he wonder at the benefit of them in a real fight besides be able to attack from the air. "An angel in Konoha, hardly fitting and yet poetic justice for the man who would be god, to fall to one who would be named a messenger." He mused before turning his Sharingan to active, never one to miss new battle tactics or attacks.

Pein was more than upset as the door of Konoha barred his way, this village should have been rubble to the might of the Kyuubi but twice it had survive. Once from sealing of the said Kyuubi and now the interrupted sealing of the Kyuubi into the demon statue, instead they must start over. This did not please him, and Konoha would pay the price, his plan would have to wait, this time Konoha leaves would burned and burned beautifully. Beside him Konan shifted as her paper came to defense as a strike came across her face from a blond she unfortunately recognized as the immediate failure of the plan, but she actually thanked the woman from possibly leading Pein away from this path. Light filled her whole being from the simple brush of the pale hand of the warrior. It was too much to hope for forgiveness, especially when an old but familiar shadow fell over them. Jiraiya, the man they owed their life to stood over them with a grave and battle-worn face. She had no intentions of fighting the man, but Pein; she knew would have no qualms about fighting him she almost wished he did. This was not the price of peace, but she would never leave his side, he was all she had, she could only wish the same of him, but she knew her end would be here, she only prayed it would be at his side, in peaceful failure.

"Death to Konoha, death to the foolish leaves who would seek to rule." A happier but yet tainted voice screamed out. Konan curse that voice's existence even if he was no where to be found because without him, there would be no Akatsuki and she would not be starring down certain death for no reason.

"Damn you Madara, damn you and your cursed blood, damn you Uchiha and your never ending need for vengeance against any and all slights, damn you Uchiha Madara." She whispered, unaware that she was heard by possible redemption, because that was a beyond foolish notion. However hope never dies, and instead cloaks a silver warrior who stood with a puzzled expression. Never will a story have only one side, and she did not forget her duty even if they threatened her family.

"Come the red dawn, come and be silenced by the mother moon and the guardian stars." She whispered and her powers cloaked her with promise, and within another one awoke.


	21. Moonlit Dawn

Usagi spun toward Konan, leaping over Jiraya as she danced toward the only other female on the field. Today she would fight for her new home, whether she lived or died was not on her mind only that her family and home survived. However, Usagi had heard the woman warrior speak and curse her existence; she wished not to fight, not like this. Tackling Konan out of the open battlefield and into some trees, she wrapped her tiara around her and gazed into her pain-filled eyes. Softly, almost too softly Konan began to cry and with a gentle hand Usagi kneeled down and bushed the tears away.

"What do I not understand, what is missing from my knowledge that forces you to fight, to die?" Usagi inquired, her angel wings sheltering the both of them. "What is it that makes you walk this dead end path warrior?" She asked, fingers still gathering the falling tears. Beneath her Konan continued to cry, her history painted through the crystal droplets that fell from her eyes, caught by pale moonlight. Cosmos, no, Usagi read those bleeding eyes of all the sorrow and pain that had come to pass, and it was here that her heart opened to the fallen one. "Cry, and be free for tomorrow I will give you a better dawn then one died red in blood." Usagi promised, the brushed the woman's consciousness into the dream realm where Helios would watch over her. Gently she cocooned her in a pillow of feathers hiding the body away from friend and foe alike. Easing herself up she gazed over the woman before turning away her feathers masking her exit, she had a promise to uphold.

Itachi had observed the interaction with muted interest, wondering at the power that was possessed into that lithe frame. His attention was drawn away by a raven alighting on his shoulder; his summon nipping at his ear urgently. Once again his young brother had courted trouble that he could not handle but this time Itachi would fight. Swiftly as the raven on his shoulder he span the battlefield where Sasuke was crossing blades with…tobi… "No!" He rebuked in sharp remark. "Not him Madara, not my brother." Itachi thundered, precipitously with all the grace of the Uchiha clan he broke the twin crossed blades and spirited his younger brother away. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He whispered to the shocked youth and once again knocked out his brother for his own good. Trembling he set the young man down and turn to lock eyes with his ancestor, his eyes already fading into the Sharingan.

"I greatly underestimated you Itachi; perhaps it should have been your body that I possessed?" Madara queried as he casually strolled toward the younger Uchiha. "You're only delaying the inevitable; I will get my vengeance on Konoha, just like I did the Uchiha clan." He simpered, playing at the edges of his mask, his Sharingan spinning slowly almost lazily. Itachi felt like it might be he was being mocked, or that Madara truly felt unthreatened by Konoha as a whole. Suddenly sickening red energy flared up behind them and Itachi stiffened, while Madara smirked. "Ah, hello my pet," Madara sweetly called, staring at the energy behind Itachi, "Now is not the time, go to sleep pet." He ordered, and then phased step through dimensions to appear behind the fiery red aura. Raising his hand, chakra coating his arm, he brought down through the aura heading toward the brilliant blond haired youth beneath it.

A hand blocked the swing, Madara, and Naruto, for that's who the blond was, turned to gaze at the one who blocked. "Kakashi-sensei," Naruto chirped in relief. A crooked smirk chased his sensei's face as he gazed down at the blond.

"Go help your team Naruto." Kakashi instructed, and the gazed at Itachi while giving him a nod. Kakashi was willing to give the raven the benefit of the doubt, because even he couldn't take both Uchiha on, so hoping Itachi was true to his word he leapt into battle.

Usagi peered into the sunlit sky, her expression musing, suddenly her milky white hand shot to the sky, and balls of fire rained down upon the attacking mercenaries. They were joined shortly by yellow orange hearts of energy, and blasts of lightening, the very elements attacking the red dawn. Over a quarter of the attacking force was felled by the energies, and Usagi flapped her wings in distaste, she made sure she killed no one. Darkness started encroaching on her vision but she shook it off, it would have to wait, her head started to swim and in a desperate move she summoned all her holy power and pushed…

For the first time in eons a solar eclipse appeared with a full moon in the sky and a wall of silver and white light pour out from a focal point. All the attacking bodies were forcefully shoved away, more than six hundred day ride on a summon, and many more on a walking number. Though not defeated but now thoroughly misplaced, the remaining Akatsuki had been scattered. With the leaf safe at the moment, Usagi surrender to the darkness that pulled at her conscious.

She landed with a plop on the Nibi's head, and saw Shukaku poking Sanbi. "Isobu, you look funny, doesn't he Matatabi?" Shukaku asked looking at the Nibi. Usagi frowned and slid down the twin tailed cat's back.

"Are those your names?" Usagi piped, laying a hand on the Nibi's leg. Nibi leaned down and nuzzled the confused female, a small purr in her chest.

"Yes, they are, we trust you enough to let you know our names." Matatabi answered. Usagi grinned and hugged the leg she was leaning against.

"You might, but I don't she has not earned my respect." A voice behind her thundered and Usagi craned her head to peer into the reaches of her mind.

"Oh shut up Yonbi." Shukaku mocked, fling a bit of sand and the eyes that popped in the darkness.

"You mean to tell me I had to use one of my strongest barriers to stop the battle only to deal with your ego?" Usagi snapped, walking over and pulling a shape from the shadows. "I don't have time for this; let's just get this over with." She barked, tugged the shadow further into the light. "Okay, you're a four-tailed monkey, got it, well get this now." Usagi started. "You're in my head, my soul, my rules, I have no problem with you being here, but if I have to support your ego I'm a going to find out real quick how to summon demon strength duct tape in my mind." She finished, flicking a glare in his direction. "Now shush up and shape up, and while you're at it, pick a demi form." She ordered and turned away, worries on her mind. As she began to fade back to consciousness she heard a chuckle.

"I like you, my name is Son Goku." The Yonbi stated, and Usagi gave a smile as she faded away.

I know it's been a while and this is rather short, but I had to pick it up somewhere while I figure out where to go from here.


End file.
